


Baby Bites

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (not sexual), Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Vampire Baekhyun, Blood Drinking, Cute, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Dom Park Chanyeol, EXO Clan, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Soulmates, Spanking, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampires, Whipped Park Chanyeol, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Some say “vampire” like it’s a bad thing.For Baekhyun, being lured to death by a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to him. He got a home. A new life. A beloved. Even a daddy.He’d never had any of those things before.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	1. “Cause I’m daddy’s baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Hell was a strange world, it wasn’t a place that was as stories told it to be. There was no fire, no flames burning his skin or men shaking him awake with torment in their eyes.

Baekhyun had never heard Hell to be a place with such handsome men. But, then again, the man he was staring at didn’t look like the stereotypical devil with red horns and a tail either.

Not at all.

He looked rather attractive and all Baekhyun could see was his profile. A head of dark black hair, a full form dressed in a deep, a low sitting luxury silk purple top.

The man looked broad, his nose slightly pointed and jaw sharpened, large, slender fingers toying with a page from the book resting in his lap.

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered to the chair he was sat in, a deep red velvet looking one of gothic style; he’d never really considered furniture to interest him, but from what he could see of the black shelves built into the walls, metal candle holders, and black chandeliers - it was beautiful, and interesting. 

The furniture was so ancient, but then again a clock on the wall blinked with red, electronic letters and Baekhyun could see a computer and desk in the corner.

_There was no way he was in a place so timely, was there?_

It certainly appeared so, but, then again, the last Baekhyun remembered was crying because his financial aid had run out and he’d been removed from all his registered classes this semester.

He’d gone on a walk, taking random bus stops because he had nothing better to do. It was a walk filled with self pity that ultimately led to a strong tug in his chest, lights flashing in his vision and a very _loud_ car honking in his ear.

Baekhyun must have been dead. But at least it wasn't quite as he imagined it.

 _What a sad life,_ dead at eighteen.

Baekhyun shifted the smallest bit, trying to figure out what he was lying on and whimpered because as he rolled over, able to see he was on a textured, upholstered red chaise lounge, his entire stomach clenched in pain.

It was similar to a hunger pain, but something about it wasn’t right at all, it _hurt,_ it wasn’t the usual aching of starvation.

He didn’t necessarily feel physically bad, but as he looked down he noticed his white t-shirt was now covered in red stains, his jeans were barely even considered anything more than shorts with how torn and bloodied they were.

Baekhyun knew he had died the moment bright lights entered his vision, because he didn’t remember anything at all, not even the impact.

_So how was he alive?_

“You could have come to me less painfully, dearest.” 

Baekhyun stiffened up, not in fear, but simply because he had never gotten a chill from a person's voice before.

“Please do make sure to look as you cross the street, but I realize it was likely more _my_ fault than yours; I won’t ever forgive myself for accidentally lurring you to death like this. I guess it was just time to see you, love, despite how absolutely heart wrenching it was to remove your mangled body from the street, I’m happy. I knew you would be okay, but even I can feel panic. 

Promise me you will be careful in the future as I cannot _always_ hypnotize onlookers since it is tiring, but, for you, I did.” 

_So he wasn’t dead?_

But the man also said he was mangled. Baekhyun may feel sick and his clothing was certainly thrashed, but he didn’t _look_ injured. 

Baekhyun whimpered loudly when he moved from laying down to sitting up on the lounge. He hadn’t heard the man move at all, but jumped slightly when suddenly he was met with almond shaped eyes staring at him with worry. 

Now the man was sitting on a black wood table a few feet from the lounge, head resting on his palm and simply watching.

Baekhyun’s tongue twisted because he was extraordinarily handsome, he shifted to pull his knees to his chest, but winced and saw the man's brows furrow.

“It’s been so long, I can’t recall what it feels like… to be in pain..” The man drawled, crossing his leg over the other, “I hope it’s not too bad, your body is still feeling the change; of course, it had so much to heal from and your lifestyle was too much strain on such a small person. I worried for you, darling, but on the bright side it seems your absence hasn’t been missed at all, no police reports for you, it’s a good thing, my love.” 

“Wh.. where…” Baekhyun looked at his own fingers, he wasn’t positive but thought that they looked paler than he remembered, and felt a bit stiff, _“... I’m in pain,”_ He said instead.

“Oh, my love,” The man tsked, climbing to his feet instantly and not asking permission as he grabbed beneath Baekhyun’s arms.

That was okay, because Baekhyun sighed in relief once they made contact, having not noticed how freezing his body felt until now, muscles relaxing as soon as he was in the man's arms. 

“You’re likely starving, but we can take care of that. You’ll need a change of clothing also. I was worried of awakening you too early if I touched your skin. I’d never wish for you to have been awake for the changing, not even if your injuries were minor, I’ve heard it can be quite painful.” The man answered, carrying him out of the room as if he weighed nothing more than a child.

At the mention of food, Baekhyun smacked his lips and found his mouth extremely dry, he whined and tucked his head under the man's chin, “Where am I?” _And what am I doing with a stranger?_

The home seemed decorated in an almost contrasting way as there were televisions, electronics, lights, but there were also candle holders in the walls, shelves of books, and odd antiques sitting haphazardly around. 

Things looked much too expensive to be left out as nothing more than toys rather than decorations.

“You are on the southern end. Kingsdale court if you were wondering what street. Hope you do not mind, I took the liberty of searching your pockets, you were quite far from home, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun’s breath came out with a shiver and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the way his name had been said or just the coldness of his body as he was placed on the counter of the kitchen to face the open living area.

He _really_ wanted to play with the old glass dolls lined up on the bookshelf above the television.

“Oh. It wasn’t.. I-“ Baekhyun tucked his arms around his waist, listening to the man dig into the fridge, “.. it wasn’t my home, but an orphanage. My parents passed away when I was young. Um…who are you, mister?”

_“Yours, my beloved.”_

Baekhyun didn’t know what that was supposed to mean but his body shook as the words resonated into his head he gasped and heard the man chuckling softly.

“My name is Park Chanyeol, and I am yours. You will understand soon, but I’d prefer you’d have a full stomach before any serious talking.” 

A glass was being placed to his lips then and Baekhyun’s eyes widened, fingers moving to curl around Chanyeol's wrist as the man cupped the back of his head.

“There you go, it’s good, hm? Let’s bring some color to your lips, beauty.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t ever had a drink like this before, it was sweet and nearly instantly he felt his stomach start to relax and moaned into the glass, both hands moving to grab it and tilt his head back more to gulp it down.

Chanyeol cooed with a light tsk, running fingers down the side of his neck, “I’ll assume type AB is your favorite then. I’ll admit, I was tempted to see what you would taste like while you were under, but that seemed just as inappropriate as interrupting your change with my own impatience, so I refrained.”

Baekhyun found it in him to make a confused noise, whimpering like an upset puppy when his glass was empty.

He was tempted to whine and slam the glass down because he was still so hungry, he settled for smacking his lips and pouting instead, whining as he crossed arms over his stomach.

“Ah, cute,” Chanyeol mumbled, running his thumb across the corner of Baekhyun’s lip to catch a bead of red and placing it into his own mouth.

The smaller’s eyes widened, trailing what the man was doing when he found inappropriate thoughts sinking under his skin at the sight of strong arms, they were images he’d never really had in his life. 

“Time to speak?” Chanyeol broke him from his thoughts and Baekhyun nodded frantically, arms raising up and Chanyeol gave a half smile, large arms wrapping around his waist and pressing them together in a hug, “You must be short on affection to feel such a strong enough pull to me that it knocked you right into the way of a coming car,” He whispered, petting the blood matted hair on Baekhyun’s head, “That’s quite alright, I suppose it was time for you to meet me - or, for me to meet you; I guess that is a more proper way to speak considering how long the wait has been for me. 

I felt you when you’d come close to my home and came out to find you multiple times, but it had already been too late. It’s fine, I’d have liked you even if you hadn’t been turned into such a fine baby vampire so soon. It will be fun, baby, I will love you so much you won’t doubt the soulmate pull that had brought you here to begin with. Nothing but love as I teach you, princeling.” 

Baekhyun felt like putty at the words whispered nearly seductively in his ear, perhaps this was what Chanyeol had meant when referring to hypnotizing people, but he knew it couldn’t be. 

He didn’t feel enchanted or dazed, not as he had when blindly running across the busy road, but safe and calm, head cloudy and it made him smile in a dreamy way, fingers scratching over Chanyeol's back and feeling tired, but content.

He felt the man laugh before hands were slipping beneath his thighs and lifting him from the counter. Baekhyun made a quiet kittenish noise when Chanyeol combed his hair from his eyes as he sat down.

“So full on one glass? My baby, I’ve tired you out already. I hope you will be happy with me, darling, be yourself and I’ll make sure to take care of you as you deserve, I’ll clean you up and have you not doubting our bond for even a moment, beloved. You are mine to worry about now that I’ve gotten you. Rest up and I will prepare some things for you by the time you’re awake…” 

Baekhyun fell asleep to the whispers of promises and mumbles he’d never heard before, comforting and soft as he pressed his ear on Chanyeol's chest.

Just before he fell asleep he noticed that the man's heart beat was much too slow, nearly unnoticeable. But it was such a rhythmic pattern it put him right to bed. 

***

To say Baekhyun loved to be a vampire was an understatement.

He could see clearer than he could before, he had a ton of energy when he was awake, and he was being told of his worth everyday.

But, he was still pouty about a few things. 

Namely, he was often tired out and ended up sleeping much longer than he did as a human - Chanyeol said such a thing was common with baby vampires - he found himself upset he didn’t have the overwhelming strength Chanyeol had, and he didn’t really like feeding much at all because it hurt his sensitive teeth.

Not that they had really tried to have Baekhyun feed because the smaller whined and crossed his arms every time; Chanyeol gave in pretty fast and cut the blood bags open for him to drink from in the end. 

Truthfully, the first day he was awake he hadn’t listened to much of what Chanyeol was spewing at all, too caught up in how he looked, the tone of his voice, and the blue veins beneath his skin.

But, he tried to listen now because he didn’t like Chanyeol's scolding tone towards him, it made him tear up because he didn’t like to be scolded at all but it hurt his heart when it was Chanyeol.

Because the man was super kind to him and was doing so, so much the past few days for him when all Baekhyun could do was sleep and watch television since his limbs were still sore and it didn’t help that he’d tried to run all the energy out of himself by searching the house on day two.

Chanyeol just said he was adorable despite having ran after him and scolding him for running off; but Baekhyun was happy as long as he was being paid attention to.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun croaked from his spot on the couch, throat dry. He heard rustling from the kitchen behind him and his stomach began to twist with hunger.

“Chanyeol, I’m starving.” 

A deep laugh came from the back of the couch before Baekhyun saw a large hand reaching over and laying a palm to his head soothingly.

It made the sickly vampire sigh and sink against the hand, his blanket pulled up under his chin.

Baekhyun had been resting on this couch all day. When he fell asleep usually he woke back up inside of a room with a golden bed frame and silk sheets, but he always slipped right back out to find Chanyeol again.

And normally that meant plopping himself on the couch waiting for the elder to find him seeing as Chanyeol’s office was near the living room.

Baekhyun didn’t know much about vampires yet, but he knew they had good hearing - at least if they were as old as Chanyeol - because Chanyeol always popped out seconds after he ran down the stairs wondering aloud why he wasn’t sleeping more.

“I have lunch for you, my love.” 

Baekhyun peeked an eye open and released a nearly feral sound at the bag of blood sitting in front of his face.

He was so hungry today that he wasn’t going to put up a fight, he just grabbed it in both hands and placed his mouth against the bag where Chanyeol had already bitten an opening for him.

“That’s it, let’s eat well, dear.” Chanyeol crooned, gently scooping an arm beneath Baekhyun’s back in order to lift him up and slip onto the couch beneath him, he pulled the young vampire back into his lap and began to pet a circular pattern over the long pajama top Baekhyun wore.

Baekhyun moaned a happy sound as he sucked up all of his lunch, beads of red beginning to stain the neckline of his top because he’d yet to get the hang of not eating messily - _but_ he certainly learned how to eat fast and pulled off the bag with a _pop_ in under five minutes.

“Goodness, in all my years I do not believe I’ve seen such a messy newborn,” Chanyeol chided, tossing the trash onto the coffee table and using his palm to collect the blood from Baekhyun’s chin.

It made the newborn hiss to see blood go to waste and Baekhyun nipped at his fingers only to latch onto his hand in order to hold it still and lap the blood from them.

If it was out of the norm, Chanyeol didn’t say it, he simply hummed and grinned as Baekhyun licked all the way down his wrist to clean off the blood.

“Are you this hungry?” The elder teased, “They say hunger transfers lifetimes, were you always a feral eater?” 

“I lived in an orphanage, we had to fight for food.” 

Chanyeol did _not_ like that response despite his teasing before. 

His gorgeous face screwed up in what Baekhyun would consider irritation before he was adjusting Baekhyun upon his lap in a firmer hold. “Well. I suppose it’s good we will have plenty of food for you to have now. One of my dearest clan members took up a place within a hospital years ago, so we will have plenty, there are many more opportunities for blood than in previous centuries.” 

“You must be very old…” Baekhyun mumbled before he could stop himself, sinking into Chanyeol’s collarbone with a finger prodding his own teeth. 

It was strange, he hadn’t gotten big teeth like Chanyeol had. His canines felt about the same as before he was changed. 

He wrote it off as not being developed all the way as Chanyeol kept mentioning to him.

“That is an understatement, my love.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“What, dearest?” Chanyeol hummed, petting down his locks.

 _“My love…”_ Baekhyun ducked his head shyly and pulled his blanket up under his nose.

Chanyeol frowned, “Were you not listening on your first day here, baby?”

Baekhyun would flush if he could, but he wasn’t sure he was capable of it anymore. “I… was too tired… to listen…” 

“So you just accepted that a random person off the street took you in.” Chanyeol grumbled to himself, laying his chin utop Baekhyun’s hair, “Goodness. You must have had such a tough life before this to readily accept like this. Nonetheless, I will tell you again because I don’t feel bothered by this topic as I once did.” 

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed in thought, because for some reason the thought of upsetting or bothering Chanyeol made him _sad._ But he stayed quiet to listen. 

“You see,” Chanyeol began, running his palm over every inch of the smaller, similar to how one would calm a baby down with his small patting motions over his lower back and stomach. “You are my beloved. In my world we have an elder and a newborn. As obvious, you are my newborn which is the same as being my _beloved._ But, in human terms they usually simplify it into saying _soulmates._ It's a term not as meaningful to our kind so we tend to keep beloved.

Anyway, we have a pull, correct? You should be able to feel it. Can… you?” 

Baekhyun's eyes widened a bit at the slight _worry_ he could hear in Chanyeol's voice. He nodded quickly, removing his fingers from his mouth to press a hand over his stomach through the blanket. “I feel it in my belly..” 

“You are just adorable,” Chanyeol stated instantly, pressing a palm flat to Baekhyun’s chest, “Do you not feel it here? Can you notice something strange between your heart and my own?” 

It felt hard to admit he could feel an odd singing sensation between his own heart and Chanyeol’s, but he did. 

It was the same sensation that made it easy for him to cuddle up with Chanyeol to take a nap, and the same one that readily accepted a stranger to take care of him. But what he hadn’t noticed was if he laid his head on Chanyeol’s chest and a palm over his own… their hearts were matching slow beats. 

He gasped and tilted his head up with sparkling eyes of wonder, “They're the same!” 

Chanyeol's expression turned into a lopsided grin matched with fond eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s nose, “They _are_ the same. You are such an observant newborn. They are the same because we are a pair. Unfortunately, because of the pull, you were lured in by my heartbeat calling for yours. You simply came too close to my home and it called for you, hypnotized you to follow. I almost thought it was too late when I found you… like that… on the… road..” 

It was odd to Baekhyun how sorrowful Chanyeol sounded and looked. Like the thought of seeing him dead scared him entirely.

If what he was saying was _true,_ then Baekhyun saw no reason not to allow things to flow as nature wanted them to. 

If nature wanted him to die in order to meet Chanyeol, then so be it. And if he needed to turn into this… blood drinker in order to find a home, then it was fine by him. He had nothing anyways. 

He’d been an orphan since he was a baby, and once old enough his only use had been to take care of the younger orphans. It’d been all he’d done for years. 

But Chanyeol was worrying about him. He was worried over something that happened days ago. He sounded lost in thought and his expression looked near tearful..

Baekhyun had never had someone care about him before.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun commented, shifting to lay with his feet over the arm of the couch and back across the elder’s lap, “Can I play with the dolls on the shelf later?”

Chanyeol’s scowl was replaced with a grin as he pet Baekhyun’s hair from his face, “Nothing would make me happier, princeling. If you’d like, I have some Greek dolls, would you like to play with them?” 

“What if I break them?”

“Then I’ll just have to find new ones, my love. For your happiness, I don’t mind a few broken relics.” 

*** 

Chanyeol was a busy vampire. It sounded weird to think that, but Baekhyun found out when _vampires_ had to work.

Chanyeol had done so many things in his long lifetime.

He’d told Baekhyun he used to be a medical student, then a soldier. He’d been a poet, a scholar, and a painter before.

And now, something Baekhyun found ironic, he was a historical novelist. Chanyeol tried to write while Baekhyun slept in order to save time to spend with him, but sometimes it carried over.

(Plus, Chanyeol tended to only sleep a few hours because he was a _“big vampire,”_ as per the man's own words when Baekhyun asked why he couldn’t stay up forever _too.)_

Writing sounded boring to Baekhyun, but the newborn was also growing pouty because Chanyeol spent hours in his office writing, and although he’d been told he was allowed to join him, he didn’t because he got upset if Chanyeol didn’t give him all of his attention.

So he waited patiently from his spot on the couch everyday until the study door creaked open.

_“Channie?”_

Baekhyun peeked over the back of the couch excitedly as the man walked down the stairs, hair messily pointing up in every direction, fingers curling into the cushions, “Chan? Playing now?” 

“Just a moment, my love,” Chanyeol grinned as he trailed down, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek and attempting to soothe the mess on his head but the strands popped back up instantly, “Done working for today, but we’ve got a package.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth popped open and he beamed, bouncing on his knees.

“Toys?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol replied with an excited tone, “I told you I had ordered you things, my baby. I hope you like them, I assumed you would like whatever I chose for you. I will let you place your own order next time, but you were so tired the first day I wanted to make sure to get things for you quickly.”

Baekhyun squeaked, rolling onto the rug and Chanyeol snickered, walking to the front door to receive the package that was waiting on the doorstep. 

_“Toy, toy, toy, toy...”_ Baekhyun mumbled, squeezing his hands together and standing up to place the wooden figure he had been playing with into the bookshelf.

It got so boring sometimes that he’d begun to hoard toys from Chanyeol's shelves, but he did feel scared to break them seeing as some of them looked hundreds of years old.

They probably were too, but Chanyeol always smiled fondly at him when he caught Baekhyun playing with the old figures, so the newborn figured he didn’t mind. 

Baekhyun went zooming back into the middle of the living room to sit on his bottom awaiting the huge box with wide eyes and hands patting the floor between his legs.

 _Overwhelmingly cute,_ Chanyeol mused, but the box was way too big to just sit between the baby vampire’s legs where he knew Baekhyun just wanted to dive head first into it.

Chanyeol laughed and placed it on the floor beside Baekhyun instead, gently moving the smaller’s leg with a playful pinch so he could sit on the other side of the box, “It is not just toys, baby, but lots of those too.” 

Baekhyun squirmed, but kept his fingers in his lap as he watched Chanyeol open it up, droopy eyes watching his every move with visible excitement.

“First, let’s get the fragile stuff out,” Chanyeol murmured, lifting a white box from inside and Baekhyun gawked, shaking and making grabby hands. 

_“For me?”_

Smiling, Chanyeol nodded and passed the boxed iPad over, “It’s one of the ones you can color in, I thought you’d like that, beloved. Just be very careful. Don’t open it until I put a case on it, lovely.” 

Baekhyun’s smile pulled on his lips and he gave a firm nod of agreement, setting the box into his lap and patting it.

Unable to resist, the elder vampire leaned over to kiss his hair, nuzzling into the smaller’s cheek until he got a chirp of happiness before pulling back with a few stray kisses to Baekhyun’s ear and turning back to the box.

“Let’s see… here are a few stuffed animals…” Chanyeol muttered to himself, dropping handfuls of small toys into Baekhyun’s lap.

The baby vampire practically purred in happiness, mumbling incoherent words and snuggling them to his chest.

Chanyeol grabbed the box and opted to just dump it all onto the rug and instantly Baekhyun was making grabby hands towards dolls and other items, obviously drawn to the bright colors as he giggled and squealed in his excitement to have so many things to call his own.

“Okay, here are clothes, let’s leave these here so I can put your things in the wardrobe,” Chanyeol requested, going unheard over Baekhyun’s wiggling, placing the clothing packages onto the couch cushion.

“Oh, and I got some numbing cream for your teeth. I know they can hurt a bit at first.” 

Chanyeol was literally talking to himself at this point, but he just continued anyway, “Here’s stuff for your dolls, some clothes for them…” He whispered, separating items by category and knowing as soon as he moved piles they were getting all sorts of destroyed because of Baekhyun’s grabby hands.

“Channie?” Came a squeal of a voice and arms draping over his shoulders, pressing into his spine like Baekhyun wanted a piggy back ride, but the package in the smaller’s hand nearly came and smacked Chanyeol in the face, “What’s this?” 

Chanyeol hummed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s wrist before accepting the package to open.

The little vampire was quick to climb higher onto his back in laughter, like he was a jungle gym or something, but Chanyeol quite liked Baekhyun’s clinginess. 

“Oh. I nearly forgot,” Chanyeol said, “Look, it’s a sippy cup, so you don’t have to worry about messes anymore, my love.” He mused, shaking the blue cup with a bunch of different cartoon puppies on it.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up, “Like… like for babies?” 

“It’s not just for babies. It can be for you too, lovely.” The elder disagreed, wiggling Baekhyun off his back and manhandling him into his lap instead - it was extremely easy given Baekhyun was prone to going limp like a noodle because he liked to be held. “I noticed…. you have certain times you act a little… _little,_ and that’s perfectly fine, I want to take care of you, so I’ll make sure you’re happy. Plus, I think these are super cute like you, baby vampire, I got you puppies and kittens… and ducks.”

_“Like a daddy?”_

Chanyeol felt like his hair was standing up and it wasn’t because Baekhyun was snuggling to his side, but because it sounded like the perfect word to describe how much he wanted to care for Baekhyun. And the baby obviously really needed the attention and affection.

This sort of relationship was popular among vampires, but Chanyeol had been a little nervous to bring it up. That was until he began to notice the newborns not so _common_ traits like his obsession for his antique dolls, snuggling frenzies, and extremely messy eating. 

Lovers could care for each other, but Chanyeol also wanted to teach Baekhyun many things that society hadn’t been as accepting about.

 _Beloveds_ was their official relationship, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try other things in order to make each other happier.

And Baekhyun just seemed like he needed the utmost happiness, love, and care.

“Yes. Yes, exactly like that, come here,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling Baekhyun to sit in his lap.

The smaller instantly curled up with a cute grin against his chest, empty cup sitting under his chin clenched in his fist.

“Do you like that, baby? You can call me that if you want.” Chanyeol murmured, grabbing Baekhyun’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone, “Whatever you like, darling.” 

“I like it,” Baekhyun whispered before pouting his lips, “But I still get kisses, right?” 

Chanyeol burst into a stream of chuckles, peppering kisses across Baekhyun’s cheek, “Lots of kisses,” He promised, surging forward with a peck to the baby vampire’s lips.

He didn’t even have to wait for Baekhyun to respond because the little one was squirming and whining for more love instantly.

For his beloved to be comfortable in his own skin was all Chanyeol wanted, so it was a huge win that he was able to pick out what Baekhyun needed so quickly. There was no use in dragging things out after all, this was not a human relationship. 

They were already made for each other. 

_“Kisses, kisses, kisses, daddy.”_

Plus, it was all the more time Chanyeol had to give Baekhyun all the kisses he needed. 

***

All it took was a few gentle reassurances and Baekhyun had regressed into a state he was most comfortable with. 

One that was full of hugs, kisses, and _toys._ It was a fairly common state for newborn vampires to be in. That wasn’t to say Baekhyun wasn’t _special._ He was. Very much so. 

Normally this state only lasted in rare moments of weakness for the newborn, yet Baekhyun’s seemed to be much more than a few hours of vulnerability that he wished his beloved to comfort him through _._

Chanyeol was elated that his newborn was regressing only because he was so _comfortable_ with him rather than because he felt vulnerable. 

He loved to take care of him even if Baekhyun was becoming a whyly and clingy little one.

He ran around like a fox, pouncing out wherever and whenever to get his cuddles and shouting his demands.

But Baekhyun had the softest puppy eyes and gentle features. He won Chanyeol over with a simple bat of his lashes even if he could be absolutely _crazed._

He was an adorable little rascal, so Chanyeol certainly didn’t mind turning into a pool of putty for him. 

_“Daddy!”_

Chanyeol barely needed to move at all, only shifting away from the kitchen counter so Baekhyun could worm himself between him and the counter, making grabby hands towards his cheeks and jumping at him with a whine.

“Hello, did you have a good nap-“ He was cut off by a wet kiss, as expected given Baekhyun’s wide eyed and renewed excitement, “- lots of beauty rest, beloved baby?” He finished, pressing his own open mouthed kiss to the smaller’s red mouth.

“Hungry, daddy,” Baekhyun pouted, dropping down to the tile floor and wrapping his arms and legs around Chanyeol's calf like a monkey.

Chanyeol burst into laughter at his cuteness, reaching down to pet his hair and noticing the little lion stuffed animal dropped on the floor in Baekhyun’s race to see him out of the office. “Your baby is going to get dirty, love.” He mused, sorting the packages of blood bags out by type.

Baekhyun was growing a bit picky with blood types. He just absolutely was obsessed with type AB and claimed it tasted sweeter even though Chanyeol knew that was not the case at all.

“I’m not dirty!” 

“Silly. I was talking about your toy! If I meant you I would have said _my baby,_ hm? You’re my baby vampire, just look at those baby fangs.” He teased, leaned down to playfully touch Baekhyun’s lip. 

“I'll… I’ll get big ones, daddy! _Then, I’m gonna bite you up!”_ Baekhyun cried, hissing loud with a scrunched nose and leaned over to bite at Chanyeol's bare thigh.

It didn’t even break skin for a number of reasons.

One, Baekhyun had no idea where skin was thinnest and easiest to break.

Two, the baby vampire had the tiniest set of fangs Chanyeol had ever seen - and that said a lot considering he’d been alive for centuries.

And finally, his soulmate had yet to break through _anything_ with his teeth, not even the plastic of a blood bag when he got impatient trying to open them and Chanyeol wouldn’t let him climb the counter to get to the knives on top of the fridge. 

(Baekhyun was also a bit dangerous to have around, but in the most interesting way.) 

So, what was left behind was a small bit of his saliva and his pouting lips as he huffed and snuggled into his thigh with sad eyes when he realized he couldn’t break skin. 

Chanyeol tried not to think sexually of Baekhyun’s wide eyes blinking up at him from so low, but that didn’t mean he succeeded in not fantasizing.

It was only natural given years of abstinence and his beautiful beloved.

“Okay my feral demon, please go to the living room and you can plan to bite me while I get your cup ready.” He ordered softly, scratching Baekhyun’s hair down the back of his neck before waiting for the baby to move.

For the most part Baekhyun listened well.

“Hungry, hungry!” The smaller cooed as he crawled out of the way to snatch his lion and stumbled off the floor to the living room, Chanyeol snickered as he watched his beloved go.

 _“Only the puppies!”_

Chanyeol heard the baby vampire order and laughed harder, grabbing the blue cup from the dish rack, “Who do you think I am? Of course I know you only have breakfast with the puppy cup!” 

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol felt his shoulders relax at the cute noise. 

_Much better than silence,_ his mind supplied.

He then proceeded to rip open a bag and begin to empty it inside Baekhyun’s sippy cup, grabbing an actual glass for himself.

He momentarily wondered how Baekhyun was able to be fine with drinking through the tiny holes in the sippy cup given the consistency of blood, but it was better this way because the baby vampire loved them, he ate too quickly if not using one, and he also made such a mess.

The house would have looked as if a murder happened if they hadn’t found out a way for him to drink cleanly.

Well, as if _another_ murder happened - but Baekhyun wasn’t quite ready for live prey yet.

“Daddy, I want you to snuggle my bear!” 

“I’d much rather snuggle you instead, princeling,” Chanyeol replied, scooting between Baekhyun’s pile of bears to set his glass on the table and then give the grabby handed baby vampire his cup.

Baekhyun was quick to release a surprised noise as if he hadn’t been told moments ago he was being fed, swinging the cup up to his mouth so hard Chanyeol heard a little clank and it only took two seconds before the baby vampire was sniffling and grabbing his mouth.

“Ah, baby,” He murmured, shoving the toys out of the way to drag the baby vampire over into his lap, “Let me see.” 

Rationally, he knew Baekhyun wasn’t hurt at all, he couldn't really feel pain because of the venom instinctively triggering his nerves to ignore it.

 _Pain_ could be felt sometimes, in extreme circumstances, but most of the time it didn’t really react with the nervous system as it would in a human. But Baekhyun was so used to reacting to pain that he hadn’t realized he didn’t feel anything at all and told himself he _did_ feel hurt.

That, or the little vampire was oddly sensitive.

What a rare little thing.

Chanyeol pried his finger away and lifted his lip a tiny bit to reassure Baekhyun, but it was nothing but tinted a bit red from his food, “You're okay, my love. You’re fine, daddy says you’re okay.” He cooed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and a second beside his watery eye, “I don’t lie to you, princeling, so you just have to trust me. It doesn’t hurt, right? Baby can’t feel a thing, and is only a bit scared.” 

The smaller took a minute to calm down some, sniffling and cuddling into Chanyeol's shirt, one hand still holding his cup, “... you were mean to my bears, they’re all on the ground.” Baekhyun accused with a hiccup.

“Ah, you just like to play with my heart!” Chanyeol groaned, lifting Baekhyun up so fast by his waist the little one dropped his cup with a squeal and beamed, wiggling as he was held up and trying to grab Chanyeol's face.

Eventually he did get his fingers on the elder’s face once Chanyeol brought him closer to press their noses together.

“Be easy, daddy!” He whined.

“Be easy with my heart, baby,” Chanyeol began his rant, “To think that here I am, waiting so long to see this fac- _did you just bite me, again! You little shark!”_

***

Chanyeol grunted, but otherwise laughed at the small hands pulling the covers away from his body to worm closer.

Baekhyun usually wasn’t awake so late, but lately the baby vampire had been full of surprises.

“Look, daddy,” Baekhyun requested, wiggling so he could rest over top the other, straddling his hips.

“Ah, where’d your shirt go?” Chanyeol worried, pulling the blanket over Baekhyun’s back, “You whine about freezing but remove your clothes for sleep?” He scolded.

Whining, Baekhyun shoved the blanket from his waist and pointed at his hip, “Daddy’s bite, it’s a scar, do you like it?” 

Truthfully, he hadn’t seen so much of Baekhyun’s skin since finding him over a month ago, so Chanyeol had absolutely forgotten about the bite that changed his little beloved.

It wasn’t exactly a moment Chanyeol preferred to remember despite being so happy having found Baekhyun, because Baekhyun had been absolutely mangled by the car.

He was so badly injured Chanyeol had been scared Baekhyun would be scarred despite how much the venom helps to heal.

“Daddy has one too?” Baekhyun asked, placing his palms on top of Chanyeol's pajama top and leaning down with a sweet smile to kiss his cheek. 

Chanyeol hummed, cupping Baekhyun face to peck his lips a few times frantically before rolling the smaller off of him and earning a crying laugh as the little one bounced on the mattress.

“Hold on, lovely.” He requested, climbing off of the bed and untying his pajama pants.

Baekhyun made an excited noise and Chanyeol smirked when he looked over to see the baby rolling onto his stomach and watching him.

“Handsome, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun cooed with a giggle, dropping his cheek down onto the bedding with what could only be considered a fond sigh.

While it was unnecessary, Chanyeol decided to remove his top too, leaving him in just his boxers since Baekhyun looked so impressed with his body.

“You like what you see, darling?” He teased, climbing back into the bed, “Here it is, love,” Chanyeol murmured, pointing at a light, faded scar.

Baekhyun ooed before scooting down and wrapping around Chanyeol's knee, “So.. so high?” He whispered.

It was a high spot, a spot considered rather intimate on his inner thigh. 

As if just considering as much, the little vampire huffed, face scrunching up and sitting on his knees to cross his arms and _humph,_ turning his back dramatically towards Chanyeol.

“Ah, is my baby jealous?” Chanyeol crooned, moving to sit up and wrap around Baekhyun’s waist not dissimilar to how the newborn was quick to wrap around him every morning. “I have an explanation, do you wish to hear it?” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond even with the kisses being pressed down his neck.

“I’ve waited years for you, my love, listen to me, baby.” 

Chanyeol didn’t see or get any response, but he still found it ridiculously cute how Baekhyun was when jealous. 

He wondered what the baby would do should he know something that would make him jealous for an _actual_ reason. 

“In the 1800’s there was this disease outbreak…” Chanyeol whispered, kissing the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, “Tuberculosis, a fatal disease at the time. Many would be thrown into these crowded hospitals if they so much as had a cough, facilities housing disease and death…” 

Baekhyun gasped then, turning around to listen with wide eyes.

“There was no cure, and the remedies used at the time were proven unhelpful in later centuries. It was to live or to die, beloved.” 

“.. and- and my daddy lives,” Baekhyun interrupted with a firm purse of his lips, a protective expression on his face.

Chanyeol smiled and kissed his mouth softly, petting over his soft cheek, “.. I died, or I _was_ dying. But.. my friend, Junmyeon, was like us. He was a doctor and offered me his bite because we’d been friends for years. But in order for it not to draw a lot of chaos when my body was removed he had to bite where it wouldn’t be seen by the staff. I died then, aged twenty five, and reawoke in a ditch of bodies, but alive, and healthier than I’d ever been.” 

“My daddy is okay.” 

“That’s right, I survived this long looking for you,” Chanyeol soothed, brushing the strands of crazed hair from Baekhyun’s ear and mapping out his cute features and droopy eyes, “I wonder… how jealous can you be, my love? Does it not soothe you to know that as of now I am yours? You will learn the past does not matter.” 

“You’ve had other.. lovers..” Baekhyun’s brow raised and Chanyeol found his expression scolding and tried not to laugh. 

“Of course I have taken lovers, baby. Not in the last few decades, but yes, prostitutes were quite popular in the early 1900’s, you must understand that the p-“

“I’ve had lovers too, you know.” Baekhyun said, raising his chin with a pout on his lips and crossing his arms, “I’ve touched a man before,” He claimed.

The baby vampire was nothing short of a brat, so Chanyeol felt amused and also irritated at his words.

“When I was sixteen, I even tasted a boy, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was merely trying to stir a reaction, and tried not to be filled with possession, but it was impossible.

He wanted to take back his claim that the past didn’t matter simply because he was overthinking and Baekhyun was _only_ eighteen years old, which meant two years prior he had been with another, and his mind was stirring.

“We even did naughty things in the school closets,” Baekhyun added with a huff, “We kissed and then sometimes I let him touch my-“

The noise Chanyeol made was nothing short of a hiss, wrapping his fingers around the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pressing them nose to nose, “You’ve won, baby, _no more.”_

With a winning smile Baekhyun giggled, leaning closer to lick over Chanyeol's mouth with a seductive smile, “Only want to do naughty things with daddy.” 

“Why don’t you start off with what you claim to know, your mouth is so tiny, I don’t believe you.” Chanyeol purred, a deep and hiss like tone still playing in his throat, “Then, I’ll show you how a _real_ man would touch you, princeling.” 

“Daddy is a real man.” Baekhyun crooned, looking dreamy eyed as he laid his hand over Chanyeol's boxers, small fingers feeling along his length.

“That’s right, beloved.”

Chanyeol thought the day he would see his beloved getting between his legs and pawing at his boxers he would pass out, but he certainly wasn’t going to miss a moment of the dewy eyed vampire practically drooling for his cock.

Baekhyun looked like he found this task all too serious as he nosed at his boxers and nuzzled against him.

The elder was beginning to take pity on him considering it was growing obvious that the little one hadn’t a _clue_ what he was doing.

He’d figured Baekhyun had only been being huffy and wanting to upset him, but his stalling actions only confirmed the thought.

“Do you need guidance?” Chanyeol tsked fondly and pet his hand between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades.

Baekhyun looked at him through his bangs with apologetic eyes and a pout on his face, laying his hand over the growing erection beside his cheek, but even then his actions seemed hesitant as he felt Chanyeol’s length. 

“I shouldn’t lie to you… I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, it’s alright, my love,” Chanyeol shook his head and gently cupped his cheek, “I can teach you. Would you like that?” 

With a lick of his lips, Baekhyun sat back onto his knees on the mattress, laying his hands obediently on his lap, “I’m good at learning.” 

Chanyeol legitimately cooed at him, sitting up in order to grasp his chin and press a lasting kiss onto his lips. It was one only quick enough to get Baekhyun a bit riled up and for him to feel the smaller try to bite at his bottom lip.

 _“I don’t doubt that you’re a good student, princeling.”_ Chanyeol mumbled warmly onto his lips before sitting back to remove himself from the bed. 

He could see that Baekhyun was now more confident and worked up. His erection was straining against his panties and creating a small wet patch against the light blue material.

“How about baby gets taken care of first-“

 _“Want to taste you first!”_ Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head back and forth, he sucked in a nervous breath before laying himself on his belly and reaching over the side of the bed towards him, “Teach me how to suck cock, Channie.” 

Who in their right mind would deny Baekhyun of such a thing? Chanyeol was no moron to deny his beloved.

“How can you look this cute speaking to me like that?” Chanyeol chuckled and removed his boxers, “Are you just so eager to learn?” 

Baekhyun swallowed hard before his eyes flickered to Chanyeol’s hand where he was stroking his erection, nervousness in his eyes before he gave a small eye smile and reached out to him.

“Don’t try too hard, my love,” Chanyeol instructed softly, “Just do what you want. My beloved is good at kisses, just give daddy’s cock a few kisses, baby. There’s no reason to be nervous.” 

“Not nervous…” Baekhyun lied, licking his lips and curling his fingers around his erection. “It’s just… _big… I could choke.”_

Chanyeol shivered at the sight of wide, pouty eyes looking up at him, laying a hand on Baekhyun’s hair to stroke his bangs from his face. “Don't fuss over it, my dear. I would never hurt you.” 

That much was _obvious,_ but Chanyeol meant it in both the context of taking care of his newborn _and_ the context of their sex life.

Baekhyun was incredibly small, he was young and inexperienced, and he was sensitive, so Chanyeol had to be gentle how he cared for him and his heart.

“Just be careful of your fangs and all is well,” He soothed when Baekhyun buried his face against the joint of his hip, squeezing softly at the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

“I’m gonna do good for daddy!” Baekhyun pulled back with a determined huff. 

“That’s the spirit, beloved.” 

When Baekhyun’s lips first brushed along the side of his cock Chanyeol _knew_ he was a goner. Baekhyun had soft, plush, and wet lips that latched around the veins on the side of his erection. He knew then and there that his beloved would learn fast and _well._

Baekhyun’s tongue added to the mix after a few short kisses, making small noises that sounded like he was looking for both Chanyeol’s attention _and_ his reassurance that he was doing good.

He didn’t need to ask for it, because Chanyeol was giving him reassurance with every small move he made, cooing at him for his attempts at stroking his erection and for the soft kisses he placed along his cock.

Baekhyun was so sinfully innocent it was _unreal._ And it had been a while since Chanyeol had done anything sexual. 

He’d devoted himself to his beloved years ago. Something in himself wouldn’t allow him to take lovers anymore, but now he knew it was due to his beloved finally arriving into the world.

Eighteen years without sex seemed like a long time to most people, but to Chanyeol it was a blink of an eye. 

“That’s it. You're a good boy. That’s _so good, beloved.”_ Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun wrapped his lips around his erection, “You're a natural, princeling. Very good. I’ll teach you all you want to know.” 

Baekhyun jumped off of his erection with a resonating _pop_ to smile big and wrap both hands around Chanyeol's erection with sparkling eyes as if he wasn’t being incredibly sinful at the moment. “I want to learn sex now, please.” 

“Since my baby is so enthusiastic I see no problems with that.” 

Baekhyun squealed with giggles when he was rearranged back against the pillows and Chanyeol couldn't wait to devour him. 

***

This was a recurring problem. Baekhyun refused to drink from anything but blood bags or sippy cups. He wouldn’t even dare to try to bite into anything else. 

Chanyeol had been trying to convince him to _try_ to bite him all morning, but so far there had been no luck.

“It doesn’t hurt, Baekhyun. I swear.” Chanyeol sighed, scratching Baekhyun’s scalp, “Do you want me to show you? It feels pretty good.” 

“Can… just drink from sip… with puppies, daddy…” Baekhyun pouted, wringing his fingers together nervously.

“No. Let’s just try it. You can’t just drink blood bags forever. You’ll start to become sick, and I will _not_ allow that.”

Baekhyun huffed aloud, grabbing his teddy bear by it's arm from the floor of the study and flinging it across the room, it hit the bottom of a glass case and caused it to shake in a threat of breaking. _“No!”_

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol scolded, standing from his spot on the lounge where they had been cuddling, “Bad boy, Baekhyun.” 

The younger wailed when he realized his tantrum wasn’t getting him his way, squirming when Chanyeol grabbed his waist. “Daddy! No, no!”

“You’re being very bad, you sit here until I say so.” 

Baekhyun threw his head back in a cry as he was sat in the corner, Chanyeol manually crossed the baby’s legs when the smaller refused to do so just to make his job a whole lot harder. 

_“Daddy, so mean!”_

“No talking,” Chanyeol reminded, stepping back and moving to pick up the bear that lay on the floor, “I’ll spank you if you don’t do your five minutes quietly.” 

“No!” 

Chanyeol rubbed his nose, “Baekhyun… you’re making this so hard right now.”

The smaller must have thought that was him winning because he turned around with venom filled eyes, “Kisses.” He ordered.

“You won’t get kisses all day if you don’t face that wall.” The elder ordered, “No kisses or playtime today if you don’t be good, Baekhyun. I won’t allow you to have special time tonight either. No touches or any treats at all.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips and huffed rather rudely as he turned to the wall, back shaking with his tantrum tears. “Daddy is mean.. no kisses… no touch… I’ll just find a _new_ daddy then!” 

“Shush.” Chanyeol said gently despite wanting to yell over such threatening words. But he understood Baekhyun was not the best at dealing with his feelings unless it was lust or affection.

If it was frustration or irritation it usually manifested in huge fits or even silence the entire day. What a complicated little newborn.

“New daddy will… be nice to me and not mean.” 

But, again, Chanyeol was just a man and his lover. 

Spouting nonsense of getting a new lover was enough for him to want to go on a murder spree, one he hadn’t done since the 1830’s when one of his friends had been wrongfully killed by a mob.

Well, not exactly wrongfully as Zitao _was_ a vampire, but he hadn’t been causing issues when humans had staked and burned him.

Perhaps that’s why Chanyeol chose to distance himself from other vampires these days and protect his feelings. He hadn’t even seen his own clan in over a year.

_What more did he need now that he had Baekhyun?_

Even if the baby vampire was sometimes more than bratty.

“Stand up,” He ordered, sighing as he scooted to sit on the edge of the couch, “How many spanks do you think you deserve?” 

Baekhyun started his waterworks up again instantly, but was mostly crying quietly when he realized he’d hurt Chanyeol's feelings. 

He climbed to his feet with fingers in his top, sucking on his bottom lip pitifully, _“One,_ daddy.”

“One?” Chanyeol wanted to laugh but it wasn’t the time when he was still very offended, “Five, you’ve hurt my heart. I only love you and don’t want you to become sick. But you said very rude things.” 

_“... two?”_

He had to laugh now, reaching over to tug Baekhyun closer and pat his lap, “Come. Lay down comfortably, baby. I’ll do.. _three,_ that’s fair. One for every time you called me mean.” 

The teeny vampire whimpered, but made no noise of disagreement, only crying and placing his fingers to his lips as he was pulled over Chanyeol's lap, placing his cheek into the cushion with a hiccup.

Chanyeol did feel bad, but Baekhyun had been very bad and rude given he’d been treated like a little prince all day long. 

He sighed and ran his palm over the top of the smaller’s underwear covered bottom, patting gently, “Do you know why you’re in trouble?”

“C-Cause.. called daddy na- _owy!”_ Baekhyun cried, tucking his hands around the outside of Chanyeol's thigh and crying a bit louder.

Chanyeol would never _actually_ hurt his pretty beloved, just a spank enough that he knew his bottom would feel a jolt, but not even enough that it would send a sting up Baekhyun’s spine. 

The smaller just tended to be a little sensitive, especially for someone that had no reason to be.

“Continue, two more.” 

“Cal-led.. d-daddy… mean… a-an- _owy! Daddy! Ouch!”_

“You’re doing so well, you want to apologize or am I giving you a last spanking?”

Baekhyun popped up at the opportunity for an out, wrapping his limbs around the taller and kissing his chest through his top, “D-Daddy! Sorry! No more please.”

“Sorry for what, my love,” Chanyeol cooed, leaning back against the chair and running his palm soothingly over Baekhyun’s bottom, “You know I hate to see you cry, but you can _not_ argue when it has to do with your health. You are going to learn to feed, Baekhyun. I will provide fresh blood for you - Hell, I will even place it in a cup but you _will_ learn to bite for emergencies. I will not leave you defenseless should something ever go wrong.” 

“Listen to daddy,” Baekhyun sniffed, the venom falling from his eyes had a light blue tint and Chanyeol both hated and loved how it made him look even sadder, “I don't want a new daddy, I’m sorry. I’ll be a good boy.” 

“That hurts my feelings. I love you, Baekhyun. Of course I do, you’re my beloved. But I will _not_ just sit here and take your threats to find another, because they are very real. Any elder vampire would quickly take in a newborn as their own,” Chanyeol's face contorted at the thought, curling his palm around the back of Baekhyun’s thigh when the smaller sat up to kiss his cheek, “Because newborns are fragile, and many have _died,_ Baekhyun. Many vampires do not have a soulmate anymore, it was common they died in the olden days, and even still today, newborns could accidentally be starved, untaught properly. They were naive and trusted humans too much, they were slayed.. I will not allow that to be you, do you understand me? 

You will learn to feed even if you don’t use it, you will be smart and cautious about approaching other vampires, and you will stay by my side. If that’s not what you want then… then I will send you to a place safer - I will take you to my clan where I will be dying to see you, but at least I know you would be safe. Tell me now if that’s what you want, Baekhyun. We are predators, but we are also prey, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun didn’t need to think, he didn’t even give it a second at all before trying to bite at Chanyeol's shoulder, his teeth only scraped the surface and he whimpered but tried again, crying into the other’s skin, “Love you, don’t take me away - I.. I’ll try, _see?”_

Chanyeol’s body sagged in relief, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek to kiss his lips, “And I love you, so dry those tears, I won’t be getting rid of you.” 

The baby vampire's lip poked out as he nodded frantically, sitting back to wipe his face with his sleeves as Chanyeol cooed and ran his palm beneath his top. 

“J-Just want us to be close.. I don't want to eat by myself if I learn.” Baekhyun cried.

“Baekhyun…” The other sighed pitifully, “That’s what this is about? My love, baby, no. It’s only a precaution. Your fragile teeth wouldn’t be able to handle daily feedings on your own anyway, we can be even closer this way too.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun peeked through his sleeve hopefully.

Chanyeol sucked his lip into his mouth, fang nicking the inside of his own lip before he let it bead up with blood. “Lips are thin tissue, lets try it this way first,” He cooed, bringing Baekhyun’s mouth down on his own.

It took less than a second for the baby vampire to moan at the taste and suck on the scrape like he was starving.

***

“What are you doing?” 

Baekhyun popped up from his blanket lump on the floor, shirtless and with a huge grin. All his toys were seated in their own piles.

“And where is your top, you little monster?” Chanyeol added, snorting as he leaned over the back of the couch to eye the baby vampire, “Causing chaos?” 

“Daddy,” Baekhyun whined, sticking his lip out, “I am _helping,”_ he claimed as if obvious, pointing to his toys.

The elder laughed, “Helping what, baby boy?”

“Heard you say on the phone.. clean the house then we can go outside.” 

“You eavesdropper,” Chanyeol playfully scolded, walking around the couch to take a seat on the floor, “So excited to go play that you were… what were you doing, my little vampire?” 

Baekhyun beamed, “Piles!” He cooed, stretching his legs out on the fuzzy blanket and moving his foot along it, “Ocean babies.. land babies… and … and _fake_ babies.” 

Chanyeol laughed, but couldn’t really dispute his reasoning seeing as _yes,_ whales and jellyfish were ocean babies, bears and lions were land babies, and unicorns and mermaids were fake.

Even though the piles really didn’t help a thing when they belonged in the toy chest in the corner and not in groups, it was still cute.

_What did he really expect from Baekhyun other than the maximum amount of cuteness?_

“Mhm, so smart. And what about your shirt?” He asked, pinching Baekhyun’s little pouch of a belly and getting a screech and fingers shoving him off instantly. 

Baekhyun was a little faker though because as soon as Chanyeol backed off the baby vampire was flopping down on the floor into his lap for more attention, “Forgot it.”

 _“Forgot it?”_ Chanyeol mimicked with a chuckle, running his fingers over the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose, “Really now? Because daddy _just_ put you in that top an hour ago. You are just trying to get sick.” 

“Channie will give me lots of love then.” Baekhyun shrugged and didn’t deny a thing at all making the other burst with laughter.

Chanyeol definitely wasn’t going to tell him he _couldn’t_ contract human disease, that he’d only get sick if he ate bad blood, but he didn’t need to know that especially if getting sick was Baekhyun’s logic to get his attention. 

“Daddy always gives you lots of love, because I love you so _so_ much, beloved.” 

As if he didn’t hear so on a regular basis, Baekhyun squeaked, rolling over to dig his nose into Chanyeol’s abdomen.

“Love you _more and more!”_ He heard the baby vampire muffle into his shirt, words barely even coherent.

“My little helper, come here,” Chanyeol cooed, lifting the newborn's naked torso up to snuggle him to his chest, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Want to watch cartoons, daddy?” 

Chanyeol laughed, cupping the back of Baekhyun’s hair to kiss his giggles away, “Daddy wants to love you and you just want cartoons!” He cried in exasperation, scraping his fangs along Baekhyun’s throat because he knew his beloved was ticklish.

Baekhyun kicked out, choking on giggles, gasping and heaving while wiggling but not trying to escape despite his _“Ah! No tickles!”_ claim.

“Okay! Okay!” Chanyeol chuckled, stopping his attack at the smaller’s flailing.

But, the little one was nothing but excited, moving to sit up on his knees and wrap his arms around Chanyeol's head.

Truthfully, Chanyeol was lucky he couldn’t be suffocated because even though Baekhyun was small and loving, he had an intense grip when he wanted.

Usually his hard grip was first thing in the morning or when in public, but the elder liked his octopus arms even if they occurred randomly. Chanyeol felt very much loved even if Baekhyun stomped all over him trying to get comfortable.

“Today I played puzzles, drank lots of food, and _um_.. dressed up my babies.” 

Chanyeol grinned, kissing Baekhyun’s collarbone and sitting back against the couch comfortably with the newborn nuzzled into his head. “Yeah? Sounds like a very productive day, my love.”

 _“Yup!”_ The smaller muffled into his hair, pressing a rather rough kiss to Chanyeol's temple, “Then, daddy cleaned me up.. we had special kissy’s, then nap time, _now_ it’s cleaning time.” 

“Mhm, lots of love, right? Daddy and baby had some special time, you’re impatient, and want to have daddy all the time, beloved.”

“Cause you’re _my_ daddy.” 

“So smart, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol smiled contently, sighing at the small scrape of teeth on his jaw.

Baekhyun didn’t need to try feeding anymore, but the baby vampire was a bit odd and always bit at him anyway, never having broken skin. 

Chanyeol was still worried about that, but he had a plan of what to do about him and his teeny, baby fangs. 

“You hungry?” He mumbled, tugging the waistband of Baekhyun’s bottoms up, “You need a new sippy, baby boy?”

“Daddy, please play games with me, then we can have special kissy’s more,” Baekhyun requested, pouting his lips and pressing their noses together, scrunching his own up cutely and nuzzling roughly into Chanyeol’s face. “Want daddy’s special kissy’s. I know Channie likes them too. _And_ daddy is _so_ handsome, I give love lots and lots, so many _loves!”_

Chanyeol didn’t think he could recall a moment ever being quite as happy as when he was with Baekhyun.

“My spoiled baby vampire, daddy does like to have you, sweet boy. Let’s make a deal, if you put your babies in their home then we can have sex, hm? Good deal?” 

Baekhyun beamed happily, only hearing what he wanted to hear, and pressed their lips together heatedly.

Well, even if Baekhyun didn’t _always_ listen, he was still the best baby vampire.   
  


***  
  


“Open up.” 

The baby vampire opened his mouth instantly, watching the television over Chanyeol's shoulder as if he didn’t have a finger prying into his mouth at all.

But the elder sighed because Baekhyun’s teeth were so thin, he’d never seen such a thing in his entire existence.

Baekhyun should be able to feed completely on his own by now. 

Hell, normally newborns had blood fueled massacres by the first year or so, but Baekhyun didn’t even show signs of blood lust, nor interest in such a thing.

Chanyeol had even nearly had a conniption when he’d awaken to the tiny one talking to the mailman from the doorway the other day. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been exposed to humans since he’d been turned, so he definitely should have jumped the man, but he only seemed to be very excited, spouting a bunch of excitement and being a complete goofball and asking the man about his day. 

Weirdo.

But Baekhyun was _his_ weirdo even if he didn’t even seem like a vampire at all besides his pale beauty and enchanting nature.

“Does this hurt?” Chanyeol asked, pressing the tip of his finger into the small fang so hard it dropped a bit of his blood onto Baekhyun’s tongue.

Despite being distracted, the baby vampire closed his lips around his finger to suck off the blood. At least that was reassuring. Baekhyun had the instincts he needed, just not the.. necessary tools.

Chanyeol wondered why exactly it had to be  _ his _ beloved that was so vulnerable. 

He’d likely need to ask for his clan’s opinions soon, because children vampires were not a thing - they didn’t survive the venom - but if they were he was sure they’d have fangs like these.

“Up is a little owy, just a tiny bit,” Baekhyun mumbled, words slurred because Chanyeol refused to stop prying as the baby vampire lifted his fingers to show a tiny gap between them, “ _ This  _ much owy.” 

Chanyeol kissed his fingers to acknowledge him, lifting Baekhyun’s top lip to see his gums red and raw. 

_ Fuck,  _ that did look painful, and he was suddenly very glad that Baekhyun’s venom was at least helping with the pain as opposed to the toothache he’d have if a human. 

“Poor baby,” He commented, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead a handful of times apologetically despite the smaller grunting an annoyed noise when his shoulder blocked the television. 

He touched the rawness a little bit just to see if the baby vampire could feel it and saw Baekhyun scrunch his nose up a bit uncomfortably but otherwise not making a peep. 

Chanyeol truly worried for Baekhyun’s sensitivity, but it was all the more reason to ensure the baby vampire stayed careful and close.

It was just not normal to have the smaller’s level of pain, even if it was very minor, small injuries such as a toothache shouldn't even be felt at all.

Hell, Chanyeol had watched his friend, and clan member, Minseok once be stabbed and not even notice it until it was pointed out.

For some reason, Chanyeol felt both lucky to have such a rare baby vampire, but he  _ also _ felt as if he’d done something wrong.

_ Maybe he hadn’t given enough venom? Maybe he had chosen a horrible area to bite?  _

Damn it, he should have chosen a direct artery to bite into instead of Baekhyun’s hip, but he’d been too concerned about biting an injury and causing scarring he’d opted to bite what was the only uninjured area on Baekhyun.

“Daddy, it’s a little hurt now.” Baekhyun whined, turning his head to the side to detach Chanyeol's fingers, “You want to play now?” He added hopefully, bringing a bunny toy up to his cheek, bouncing it on Chanyeol's shoulder with a pretty smile.

In the end, he was just glad to finally have Baekhyun here with him, no matter if he’d messed up. He would just need to take care of his beloved, and that was no chore when that’s what he’d been waiting so long for.

“Give daddy just a second,” Chanyeol requested, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips and laughing when the baby vampire pressed the stuffed animal to his face for a kiss too.

He did give the bunny a kiss, just because he knew it made Baekhyun happy.

Baekhyun being happy was everything good and nice. 

A happy Baekhyun was full of tiny giggles, eyes scrunched up so much they’d look even droopier, small shakes of his body excitedly, and an insane amount of beauty.

Chanyeol didn’t know if he was so affected because of their bond or if Baekhyun just oozed some sort of charm that pulled people in.

For a vampire that didn’t know how to hypnotize, he was very good at it.

They’d find out soon if Baekhyun simply drew Chanyeol in or  _ others _ as well. 

“I’m sorry, I’m going to touch it a bit more,” Chanyeol said softly, standing up to grab a tube of numbing cream from the top of the entertainment center. “Let’s not practice biting for the next week, okay? I want to make sure you’re not in pain, we have somewhere to be next weekend, my love.” 

Baekhyun ooed at that, gasping and lifting his head up from his toys, “Outside?”

“You’re going to love it, so much attention for you, beloved.” Chanyeol smiled, kneeling down and feeling relaxed when Baekhyun didn’t put up a fight and opened his mouth like a good boy. “Every year, there is a meeting, just a small get together. It’s meant to be in good faith, to remind vampires we are there for eachother. I don’t usually go, but our good friend Minseok will be hosting. 

Daddy will buy you the prettiest outfit you’d like, and give you so much attention; I’m very proud to have you, so I do want to show you off, but there will be rules. It is not a free range play space.” 

Baekhyun pouted a small bit at that, but didn’t say anything, opting to make a disgruntled face and smack his lips at the gross tasting cream.

He was quick to climb into Chanyeol's lap when the man settled on the floor with him though, cuddling between his legs with his cheek against the man's hip and reaching for his sippy cup with a small grunt.

“Now, some vampires may want to speak to you, and that is okay, but there may be some.. things seen as promiscuous. Cultures are a bit different when with other vampires… that being said, dearest. You stay with who I appoint you to be with should you separate from my side. I have friends who will take care of you also, you will have some friends.”

“Nice friends?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol grinned, petting Baekhyun’s cheek, “The nicest of friends, they will treat you very sweetly, lovely boy.” 

Baekhyun squeaked an excited noise before quickly popping up, latching onto Chanyeol's chest to beam and shake with excitement, “I want to be the prettiest daddy!”

“You always are, but we will find you something mesmerizing, only the best for my perfect beloved.” 

“Daddy!” He cooed, curling small fingers into Chanyeol's collar, “Let’s… play, then  _ shop!” _

Laughing, Chanyeol cupped the back of his neck as he leaned over to grab from Baekhyun’s blanket of toys when the little one grunted, showing his bottom lip sticking out, “Not  _ toys, _ other play,” He said, tugging Chanyeol's top.

_ Little mynx,  _ Chanyeol thought before sighing in pleasure at the soft pecks to his jaw.

“That can be arranged.” He chuckled, quickly laying the baby vampire out over his blanket of toys and capturing giggles with his mouth.

***

There were so many people, it was the first thing Baekhyun noticed. It made him a bit overwhelmed but mostly excited as he hung on Chanyeol's arm tightly.

People -  _ vampires _ \- had been watching them since the moment they’d stepped into the room and Baekhyun wanted to stick his tongue out at them because Chanyeol was his daddy, but the older vampire said they had been looking at Baekhyun, not him, when the baby had told him his mean thought.

Baekhyun felt better about that though because he thought he looked very pretty, his daddy certainly thought he did because he’d already messed up his pretty lip color.

That was okay even if it made Baekhyun pout.

“Daddy, soft?” Baekhyun cooed, holding the edge of his fur lined, deep blue coat up.

Chanyeol had made good on his promise, making sure he was the prettiest dressed here in a deep blue suit jacket that hit the bottom of his ankles with matching bottoms, a white button down, and many necklaces because Baekhyun couldn’t choose  _ just _ one. 

Baekhyun wasn’t a big fan of the top because he wanted it unbuttoned but Chanyeol said his collarbones should be covered because they were  _ too _ pretty. So that was okay, because they compromised and Chanyeol pinned a pretty flower to his hair and let him put makeup on.

Chanyeol really didn’t want to let him because he said he didn’t want Baekhyun to be stolen, but that was  _ crazy!  _ He didn’t want to go anywhere but with Chanyeol!

“Mhm,” Chanyeol mused, acknowledging the baby vampire to make him happy and feeling the coat, “It is soft, baby boy. You stick with me, okay? We can talk in just a moment.” He requested kissing his temple and discreetly looking over Baekhyun’s head with warning in his eyes.

He wasn’t afraid the small one wouldn’t listen, but Baekhyun was impressionable and elder vampires were known to make an impression.

“I know, it’s soft.” Baekhyun nodded with a cocky grin, bouncing on his toes a tiny bit and then tilting his head, “It’s boring, daddy - let’s play toys  _ quickly!” _ He ordered.

Chanyeol laughed, tugging him onward through the crowd, “I promise you can play as soon as we get home - I’ll even pull out your fluffy blanket and you can roll around like a little puppy.” 

The smaller squealed in excitement, not even looking where he was going and expecting Chanyeol to watch for him, “I’ll be a good boy!”

The elder laughed, tugging him closer as the room seemed to get more packed, “I know you will, beloved.” 

_ “Chanyeol? Hey! You made it!”  _

Baekhyun nearly went red faced with a scowl when a man ran over and hugged Chanyeol, leaving him to cross his arms and stomp because that wasn’t very nice.

“Oh, look at you.”

He turned around with pouted lips at the voice only to be greeted with a pair of dark eyes and silver hair. He’d never seen anything like it and gawked, “I like your hair!” 

The squeal got Chanyeol's attention instantly, turning to the babe and narrowing his eyes, “That one's mine, Jongin.” 

“Daddy!” Baekhyun cooed, pointing, “His hair is pretty!” 

Jongin smirked at Chanyeol before rolling his eyes and reaching over to pat the other’s arm, “Never took you for a  _ daddy _ type, always the  _ master _ type. To each their own, he’s quite a looker. Congratulations. Glad to see you outside of your cave again.” 

Chanyeol huffed an annoyed noise, still put off at the thought he’d nearly lost Baekhyun in the crowd if the smaller didn’t have a very noticeable squeal. 

But, at least it would have been to his friend rather than a stranger. “Where’s everyone sitting? Yixing attacked me and left before I could introduce Baekhyun.” 

“This little thing?” A man whistled as he approached and Chanyeol groaned aloud.

Baekhyun seemed to be oblivious, one hand holding onto Chanyeol's wrist and swaying back and forth to feel his coat hit the back of his ankles with a bright eyed look.

Truthfully Chanyeol thought the newborn would have more fun at an event like this, but Baekhyun only seemed interested in having his attention at all times.

“Sehun, hello.” Chanyeol greeted the man before tapping Baekhyun’s nose to get his attention, “Baby, here are some friends, this is Sehun and Jongin, do you want to meet more of our clan?” 

_ “More, daddy!”  _

Sehun chuckled, giving Chanyeol a reassuring look before offering his hand to the newborn, “Come along, I can show you, child.” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth to look at Chanyeol for permission, he did get a reluctant head nod and beamed, skipping over to attach onto Sehun's hand and using his empty hand to touch the gems on the man's sleeve, “I like your shirt!”

“Don’t take it to heart, the newborn seems to like everything,” Jongin teased with a grin towards Sehun.

“Why thank you, aren’t you just a ball of sunshine?” The other man cooed, ignoring Jongin.

“Yup!” Baekhyun cried, popping his lips, “Daddy says I’m the sweetest and  _ most _ prettiest!” 

“Well, so far both are accurate, doll.” 

Baekhyun smiled happily at that, waving his opposite hand at a few staring people until Chanyeol turned to grab his fingers, glaring at Sehun until he released Baekhyun’s fingers, “Baekhyun, these are daddy’s friends. If you want to talk, talk to them only, okay?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes went big as he was met with a long table in front of him and a bunch of pairs of interested eyes.

_ “Hi!”  _ The little one chirped, not caring in the slightest when Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his waist to lift him up, still wiggling around to wave at the vampires, “I am Baekhyun!” 

“You…” A man crooned a bit down, “Are a treat. Where did you find this little one, Chanyeol? Finally someone to bring you outside.” 

Chanyeol snickered, leaning over to grab a flower from the table to give to Baekhyun’s grabby fingers, “He found me. It was definitely time. He’s been such a sweet newborn, although-“

“Daddy said that we can play together.” Baekhyun interrupted, sitting sideways on Chanyeol's knee and leaning over to place the pink flower onto the man to their left’s plate, “Let's play together nicely please.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. We will play nicely,” Minseok crooned, tweaking the newborn's nose and earning a pretty, pearly smile. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol teased, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek in retaliation for his impatience, “We actually just came so you could meet him, I also… had a bit of worries and wanted Junmyeon to take a look at him.” 

Said man raised a brow from the end of the table, “What? From what I can see he’s perfectly fine. He has a hold on his hypn-“

“That’s the issue,” Chanyeol snorted, “He isn’t hypnotizing, he’s just.. a magnet, and there’s been some other.. t-“

“Daddy, baby is hungry.” 

Chanyeol heard the others laugh and couldn’t help to roll his eyes softly, “Goodness, you're a rascal today, my love.” 

He began reaching for a plate of what appeared to be a mix of blood based snacks, but Baekhyun gave his meanest huff, one that let him know Chanyeol would have a big tantrum on his hands if he suggested them. 

“Hungry, I want daddy!” The baby whined, tugging Chanyeol's sleeve needily.

_ “Ah, if only mine had stayed so sweet.”  _

Chanyeol gave Sehun a tense smile at that because it was rare the other mentioned his deceased beloved.

He  _ had _ been going to scold Baekhyun for not listening, but now he just felt like he was flaunting his newborn when many of his clan had lost their own beloveds.

He supposed spoiling Baekhyun every once in a while was okay. 

“This is one of the things I wanted to ask about,” He mused, folding up his sleeve before taking his wrist to his mouth and scraping his fang on the thin skin.

Chanyeol heard the clan make confused noises and ignored it for a moment in order to hear Baekhyun’s excited squeak and feel the warm mouth attaching around the small wound. 

“Isn’t he old enough to feed alone?” Kyungsoo wondered.

“That's my worry.” Chanyeol sighed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s ear praisingly even though the way he was swinging his legs back and forth was hitting Minseok’s chair and that was rude, but the eldest didn’t seem to care at all, he was just watching the babe with a small grin. “His teeth.. they aren’t fit for use, and he can feel a lot more pain than normal.” 

“No way,” Jongdae commented, leaning over on his elbows to get a better look at Baekhyun, “He appears fine. Shall we test it?”

“No!” Chanyeol snapped his teeth, “No, you won’t test his pain tolerance, take my word for it. He can feel much more than he should... maybe he didn’t get enough venom, could that happen?” 

Junmyeon laughed and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes because he was genuinely worried.

“Yeol. That’s not how it works,” Yixing said gently in place of his beloved, “If Baekhyun woke up, then he’s turned, there’s no inbetween.” 

“Can I see? His teeth I mean.” Jongin asked, jumping out of his chair to walk around the table.

Chanyeol nodded, kissing Baekhyun’s ear as he pulled his arm away, earning a confused and annoyed grunt, “Let's show off your pretty fangs, dearest. Don’t you want your friends to see them? Let’s show them.” 

Baekhyun loved attention and was happy to even get a smile from other people so he took the opportunity for attention instantly, nodding frantically with lips tinted red and smiling very wide.

It made Chanyeol proud of his beloved’s cuteness, “You're a sweet boy, my love.”

“I don’t see anything,” Minseok commented, ducking his head down as he looked around pearly teeth.

“Daddy says they’re little tiny,” Baekhyun mumbled, “Teeny tiny like a baby’s teeth. Cause I’m daddy’s baby.” 

Chanyeol supposed he should teach Baekhyun to keep his cute comments to himself at times because his clan looked at him with vaguely surprised looks at the newborns cute claims, but he truthfully didn’t mind a bit of teasing that would come his way from the babe’s remarks.

Baekhyun had all the right to claim himself as whatever he wished. And if that was  _ “daddy’s baby,”  _ then Chanyeol was not opposed.

As if he ever would be at such a sweet title.

“Look at this,” Chanyeol mumbled, using his thumb to lift the corner of Baekhyun’s lip, “They’re tiny. And thin, he gets aches when biting into things,” He explained, placing his thumb under the small fang, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Huh, well look at that…” Jongin mused, “That’s so cute.” 

All at once the others were coming to take a peek, but Chanyeol was surprised Baekhyun didn’t seem to care at all or whine about it only giggling and smiling so hard his nose crinkled.

He had a very good newborn.

“Has he bitten anyone yet?” Junmyeon wondered, the only one of them Chanyeol allowed to touch the fangs simply because the man was a doctor and had a beloved already. 

“He can’t.” Chanyeol answered, snorting when Baekhyun started moving impatiently in his lap, “He can't even break my skin, I have to bite and then feed him.” 

“That’s fucking adorable,” Jongdae cooed.

“He looks healthy, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon muttered, petting a hand over Baekhyun’s cheek to calm him down, “Other than being overly cute, he’s fine.”

Chanyeol couldn't explain how relieved he felt.

“Daddy says I’m  _ super _ cute!” Baekhyun cried, _ “You're adorable, Baekhyunnie!”  _ He mimicked Chanyeol in a way that caused the clan to snort at his weak attempt at a deep voice.

“I want custody.” 

Chanyeol gawked playfully, squeezing around Baekhyun’s waist, “That’s not how it works, Yixing.” 

“My beloved changed you, I think I am a bit entitled,” The other argued.

“Tell you what, Baekhyun can visit, but he’s a bit high priority or else he’ll break all your things.” Chanyeol teased, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Huh, baby, if you don’t have toys then you get grumpy?” 

The little one had only been paying half attention and scrunched his nose up as he looked over Chanyeol's shoulder,  _ “Yup!  _ Daddy, can we dance too?” 

_ Of course he wasn’t listening, _ Chanyeol snorted.

“I’ll take the little one,” Sehun volunteered quickly, straightening out his suit, “What do you say, bug? Let’s dance?” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly before looking at Chanyeol belatedly for permission, making the elder snicker as he leaned down to peck his lips and then temple, “Go ahead, my love, daddy has very boring  _ big _ vampire things to discuss.” 

Instantly, Baekhyun scrunched his face in disgust and accepted Sehun's hand to jump from Chanyeol's lap.

_ “Ew! Such boringness!”  _ He heard the baby yip.

“I agree. It is boring, but we can dance and everything instead will be very fun, little bug.” Sehun replied.

Well, even though Chanyeol couldn't fix Baekhyun’s teeth and make him better prepared, at least he had extra pairs of eyes to watch over him.


	2. “Chanyeol is such a brooding vampire.”

Baekhyun hurt his teeth  _ again.  _ Only this time they weren’t sore from practicing biting, so Chanyeol was incredibly confused.

They’d long stopped trying to teach him ever since Junmyeon agreed it was best he not strain himself and cause his mouth pain. 

Whether Baekhyun would ever be able to bite normally was up in the air, but for now it was not a priority.

_ “Open.”  _

In response, Baekhyun whined and attempted to roll off the couch cushions onto the carpet which didn’t work as he’d planned because Chanyeol caught his arm instantly with a tsk.

“Open or I can’t see what’s wrong, baby.”

“Don’t want you to see!” Baekhyun cried, pouting and huffing as he folded his arms. 

He had a slight lisp in his tone that made Chanyeol want to baby him more, but the little one was nothing short of absolutely grumpy.

“Okay then.” The elder played nonchalant and released him with a shrug, backing off into the open kitchen as if he couldn’t care less about getting down to the bottom of things.

It was a huge lie when he’d heard the baby vamp whining all night in secret and when he’d looked over found the smaller sucking on a corner of a blanket as if soothing himself.

Baekhyun would not admit what he’d done or what was wrong though, he’d been trying ever since his beloved woke up and dumped his dolls onto the floor. 

“What will you be for the Halloween party then, grumpy pants?” 

_ “Not grumpy!” _

_ Certainly sounded it, _ Chanyeol mused.

He heard shuffling and wasn’t too surprised Baekhyun was now plopped onto the floor and digging in his toy chest. 

There were plenty of outfits in there for his love to choose from, although Baekhyun had become extraordinarily picky the past year and was more likely to stick his nose up at the outfits he liked the previous year.

“Okay, princeling. Do we need to go shopping or do you have everything you need?” Chanyeol asked as he sat back onto the couch, a cup of half coffee half blood in his grip because caffeine fortunately worked on them.

Baekhyun was still dressed in his bed outfit, a large shirt and panties, hair in disarray that proved he hadn’t brushed it as he stole a headband from the box, “Kitty cat!”

Chanyeol felt like his heart would race if it could because it was unfair that even seeing him everyday Baekhyun still managed to be the most adorable thing ever.

_ “Meow!”  _ The newborn giggled, making a show of licking the back of his hand and doing a little shake of his bottom like cats before they jumped onto furniture.

“Oh, fuck. My love, so cute. So cute, come to daddy.” 

Despite being adamant about trying to get away from him moments before, Baekhyun giggled and was climbing up onto the couch with his pink kitten ears on his head to plop right beside Chanyeol, laying on his belly with his head over the elder’s lap to nose his shirt. 

_ “Meow!”  _

“Silly,” Chanyeol cooed, leaning down to kiss his cheek but laughing instead when Baekhyun licked his mouth more like a puppy than a cat at all. 

“Ah, you’re killing me, baby.” The elder vampire sighed and placed his cup down in order to drag Baekhyun into his lap, cradling him, “Killing me.” 

“You can’t die!” Baekhyun argued with a giggle despite knowing that indeed wasn’t true, but for them - who rarely went out - it was practically true.

Plus, Baekhyun was laughing with parted pink lips and looking far too happy to play a baby cat and lay in the crook of his elbow.

Even his little fangs fit the image as they were barely level with his other teeth and now that Chanyeol was looking he could see a crack - 

“Baekhyun,” He sighed and felt awful to ruin his fun, truthfully, but his baby was more important than playing right now. 

Chanyeol wedged a finger into his mouth so he couldn’t close and Baekhyun flailed his arms once he realized he’d gotten caught, eyes going sad and trying to yank his finger out for a moment but submitting when Chanyeol gave him a warning look.

“What in the world were you chewing on?” He scolded, thumb holding up his lip to look at the crack in his tooth with a disappointed look. 

“Nuffin’,” Baekhyun muffled, but it was obviously a lie.

“Nothing? You know-“ Chanyeol stopped to take a deep breath before he got too worked up, but he hated to know Baekhyun was in pain even more so when the little one didn’t say anything about it. “- you know you can’t just eat things, okay? Remember?” 

He pulled his hand away to allow Baekhyun to speak, but when the baby was upset or in trouble he always tried to sneak off and he did try to run off, but Chanyeol was able to hold him still even as venom started flooding his eyes.

“D-Daddy!” Baekhyun yelped, knocking the kitty ears off his head when he scrubbed over his face, “Hurts!” 

No doubt his tooth hurt, but now wasn't the right time to try and scream about it when he should’ve said something right away. 

“I’m sure it does, beloved, but you have to tell me why you’re not listening now, then I’ll take you to get it taken care of.” 

He’d never not take Baekhyun to get it fixed, he was positive Junmyeon could find someone for this sort of thing, but Baekhyun could play victim all he wanted and Chanyeol wasn’t going to bend like everyone else did for his crocodile tears even if he wanted to.

And he really wanted to.

“J-Just-“ Baekhyun hiccuped, “Wanna bite like daddy!” 

Chanyeol dropped his scolding expression as fast as it came, fixing Baekhyun to sit up and rest his face in the crook of his neck because  _ now _ was the time to baby him. “Beloved baby, you can't though. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know why, but you can’t and that’s okay. Daddy loves taking care of you - but you cannot be biting things, this is what happens.” 

“Everyone else bites!”

“Sh, I know. I know,” Chanyeol frowned and kissed his head, “You’re so special, that’s why you can’t. You’re a very, very special vampire.” 

Baekhyun whimpered as he pulled out of his neck with hands near his mouth, “Really?” 

“Oh, really, Baekhyun. So special. In fact, you might just be the most special vampire ever.” 

The smaller ooed and clutched his top with wandering eyes, running off into his own world in his head as Chanyeol patted his hair and cuddled him.

He wasn’t really lying though, Baekhyun was very special.

“Won’t bite squirrels anymore.” Baekhyun promised abruptly, trying to reach off the side of the couch for his fallen kitty ears.

Chanyeol at first opened his mouth to scold him  _ what the hell? Where did you find a squirrel?  _

But instead he shut it with a groan and tugged Baekhyun’s shirt over his legs when he wiggled around to grab toys. 

“Let’s just focus on one thing at a time, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun turned back to him with a beam, holding the headband and a stuffed cat he’d found under the couch, _ “Like kitties!” _

***

“Look!” Baekhyun smiled really wide, a finger poking his sparkling teeth.

“Oh, so pretty, was the dentist nice to you, bug?” 

Chanyeol snickered at Baekhyun’s frantic head nod and at how fast the smaller was releasing his fingers to run across the entryway and jump into the chair beside Sehun with a dog stuffed animal on his lap. 

Truthfully, he’d gotten a bit possessive over the smaller after a few visits to the clan mansion because it had irritated him how easily Baekhyun was to run off with others. But when Sehun called him one night asking to just come  _ see _ Baekhyun, he knew it was helping a lot with the other vampires recoveries.

Chanyeol couldn't even physically imagine a world where he didn’t have a beloved but it was one that Sehun had to live in, like Jongin, and many others - they all had to fill the gap with  _ something. _

Jongin filled his with Kyungsoo but since both of them were much more matured and never got to experience - or for only a short while - got to have a newborn, they tended to coddle Baekhyun.

Everyone tended to coddle the little one truthfully.

“Did he cry at the dentist? I know you were worried, but vampire teeth are so easy to fix,” Junmyeon grasped around Chanyeol's forearms and pulled him into the kitchen next to the entryway.

He couldn’t understand how they all preferred to live together in such a large home, he and Baekhyun were much too affectionate to do such a thing and the baby vampire hated clothes more than half the time.

But he did miss the echoing mansion and solidarity from humans seeing as it was in the mountains.

The mansion gave  _ meaning  _ to the phrase. “The dark castle looming on the hills,” it was incredibly accurate in that description.

“He did cry,” Chanyeol mumbled reluctantly, walking over to the counter and leaning over to see what Kyungsoo was baking, “But only when he heard the noises, it wasn’t that horrible, he got to choose a toy after so he’s not too upset.” 

“Well, hopefully he’ll be happier once he gets some food,” Jongin said, seated on the counter and pointing towards the oven.

Chanyeol hummed in response, hearing bubbling laughs from the entryway and knew Baekhyun was likely getting spoiled rotten.  _ As usual.  _

“What will he be for Halloween?” 

With a laugh, Chanyeol looked up from the counter with a grin before tilting his head towards the arched doorway, “Baekhyunnie! Come here, baby boy!”

A squeal rang out that made him smile wider and he saw the others chuckle a bit at Baekhyun’s dramatics considering they were together everyday, all day. 

It didn’t stop the baby vampire from rushing in with his arms up to grab Chanyeol's shoulders and Sehun walking feet behind with a fond expression.

“Daddy, daddy!” He sung, squeezing his puppy toy’s face in a fist.

Chanyeol grinned and lifted him to sit on the counter, petting his hair out of his face and getting a giggly and silly pearly white smile. “Soo wants to know what you’re going to be for Halloween, my love.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened comically, placing his puppy toy onto the counter beside him to wrap hands around Chanyeol's neck, “Kitty cat, Kitty cat!  _ Meow!”  _

“How adorable.” Junmyeon crooned, petting the back of the newborn's head.

Honestly, should it be anyone touching Baekhyun but them, Chanyeol would lose his mind. That was the easiest way to enchant and hypnotize.

He wasn’t sure if it worked on Baekhyun because some vampires were immune to it, but he was nearly positive it wouldn’t considering Baekhyun was made of his venom and he  _ himself _ was immune to hypnotism unless Baekhyun would do it to him. But the baby didn’t have any interest in learning to do such a thing at all. 

“Meow, daddy!” Baekhyun whined, nuzzling into his collarbone for his lack of response when everyone else cooed, as if Chanyeol's response was the only thing he’d wanted. Despite the fact the elder told him he was the cutest thing ever a million times a day. 

“I know, my sweet baby cat.” Chanyeol crooned, thumb pressing to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, “And look at those little fangs, so cute. You’ll make for the cutest kitten at the party.” 

“Party!” Baekhyun kicked his legs, placing his hands on Chanyeol's chest and patting his hands down in a kneading motion.

“Minseok is nervous about hosting again,” He heard Sehun muse, “He said someone swiped his wine collection - what use is there for wine anymore?” 

_ Always the pessimist _ , Chanyeol mused internally.

“Hey. We all have our choice in things to feel more human,” Junmyeon defended quietly. 

“Easy for you to say when Yixing keeps you human.” 

Chanyeol stiffened although he knew Sehun was just being cynical, but it felt like he was offending him by default considering Baekhyun was  _ his _ as Yixing was Junmyeon’s.

Luhan’s death wasn’t Sehun's fault, neither was the rampage the other had gone on after either - they’d all lose humanity for a while when living so long.

Out of all of them, Chanyeol knew best when he’d lost so many people.

Junmyeon was the oldest after Minseok, but after him came Jongdae, Minseok's mate, then Chanyeol.

Unlike the three of them, Chanyeol wasn’t one to hide away, he wasn’t changing who he was under the pretense of hiding himself from society.

He had friends, he had lovers. And when the time came, they’d passed away, they’d gone, and he mourned.

He mourned in the form of a monster,  _ killing.  _

Sehun knew that, he knew that the best thing for Chanyeol was for him to  _ stay _ human, so for him to hear such a thing - even if it was aimed at Junmyeon - felt offensive.

“Come, dearest,” Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun to his feet and the smaller looked up from his dog toy confused, “Daddy?”

“Chanyeol, you don’t need to go-“

“We’ll just be playing down the hall,” Chanyeol said under his breath, “If you continue to speak like this, we have to leave. I won’t have Baekhyun hearing these things. He will have nightmares.” He added.

“Now,” Chanyeol murmured, kneeling down to press a peck his cheek and smile at how absolutely adorable he was, “Show me where your toy box was moved to, kitty cat.”

“Silly Chan!  _ You know!” _ Baekhyun giggled and grabbed his fingers to pull him out of the kitchen.

”Chanyeol is such a brooding vampire..” Kyungsoo sighed.

***

The year was 1820 and the ballroom was full of couples trotting around in their heavy clothes. The lanterns around the room were the only things used to light the ballroom, leaving dark shadows hidden around the room.

Chanyeol was dressed fully in a light tan suit, the coat of it was missing and left him only in a white, low cut top with amulets lining his neck, signs of his wealth.

Across from him was Baekhyun, long hair hitting his shoulders and wearing a blue suit, the bottoms went waist high and his overcoat hit the back of his ankles.

They were laughing and smiling, no words to be heard over the sounds of wind instruments and the tapping of feet, but it was easy to assume one of them had asked for a dance.

The couple went off to the dance floor and more laughter ensued when one of their hands locked and Baekhyun’s palm went to Chanyeol's shoulder while the elder’s slid beneath his coat at his waist.

It was a bit too much contact for the time, but vampires had never been too discreet about their beloved’s even during these eras.

They danced and beamed, pressing closer with every whisper that they leaned over to tell each other.

Until they were eventually pressed chest to chest and whispering into each other’s faces with false pretenses of courtship gone.

A move that could only be seen as promiscuous and smooth.

Baekhyun was smiling beneath his hair with glistening eyes and he released Chanyeol's hand in order to smooth a long curl from the elder’s eyes, but he didn’t stop there. Words were whispered but unheard before the smaller cupped his chin, feeling the stubble on his jaw as he came closer for a kiss.

It didn’t get that far before Baekhyun’s warm breath became a pained groan and Chanyeol hadn’t a clue what occurred until he felt a sharpness push through his own chest.

Blood began to pour from Baekhyun’s lips, a light blue tint to it that showed the venom within him.

Weakly, Chanyeol tried to hold him up but it didn’t last once Baekhyun collapsed onto him and he had to fall over also.

There was a stake angled through Baekhyun’s back that found home in his chest and through Chanyeol's, the perfect murder of them both.

Chanyeol screamed weakly as his beloved's blood poured on him and Baekhyun laid limp on his chest, the effects of his own death becoming clearer when he attempted to see the attacker but was only met with blackness.

_ “Baekhyun!”  _

Chanyeol sat up with a loud scream and a gasp from his spot safe on the sofa in the living room. His heart had never raced like this in all of his years of vampirism. 

_ “Baekhyun!”  _ He cried out again, feeling the warmth of venom beginning to pool behind his eyes.

He heard a small confused noise and was panting as he looked across the room to notice Baekhyun sitting in the windowsill and playing games on his tablet, now staring at him confused.

It was only a dream.  _ How could he have a dream so terrifying? When did he even fall asleep? _

“Channie?”

“C-come-“ Chanyeol didn’t realize how choked up he sounded and had to clear his throat and hope the tears that had been running in his dream were not still on his face, “- Baekhyun.” He motioned, swinging his legs off the sofa to put a hand out for the smaller.

He wasn’t crying, because if he was he was sure Baekhyun would be screaming his pretty little head off, but the baby brightened up with a huge grin, “Daddy is up!”

“Daddy is up,” Chanyeol agreed breathily, accepting round hips into his palms when the little one came running over and pulling Baekhyun into his chest so quickly that the baby vampire whined. 

“Daddy! Too strong!” Baekhyun whined and shoved from being smashed into his chest with a huge pout. 

“I’m sorry. I apologize,” The elder mumbled, pecking his forehead and smoothing his short bangs off his face, “I missed you. I simply missed you while I slept. I love you, my lovely beloved.” 

“Chan!” Baekhyun burst into giggles, softly smacking his arm, “How can you miss me when I never left, silly!” 

_ In a million different ways, _ Chanyeol instantly thought.

Instead, he smiled and pressed his nose into vanilla scented hair to kiss his head and rested his hand around Baekhyun’s back between his shoulder blades.

In his dream, this was where the place would be. A stake placed right here, and his world would be over.

“You’re right.” He cooed as he pulled back to peck his peachy lips and watched with half lidded eyes the excitement of Baekhyun as he earned affection and squirmed happily. “I must be silly, you  _ are  _ right here.” 

“I always stay here!” Baekhyun chirped, squirming on his thigh to snuggle into his chest, “I'll stay here! Daddy took a nap, so now it’s time for snuggles.” 

Chanyeol felt like he was never going to sleep again due to his nightmare, but he cupped Baekhyun’s head to his chest and snuggled him up in his arms, “I will give you all of the snuggles, princeling. God, I love you. I love you, so let’s just stay right here and snuggle for a while, baby.” 

_ “Mmkay.” _

***

Halloween felt like a holiday to ridicule the past.

It was a time where people dressed as things they considered monsters in order to fit in with them.

Chanyeol used to hate the holiday, he used to always be that person that set candy outside only to make sure nobody rang his doorbell.

It was a time that just made anger run through him because people dressed as them and made fun of their existence. As if centuries ago his friends hadn’t been killed for being what they were. 

But, as always, Baekhyun made him see things in another light, he understood now why his friends were never bothered much by the holiday.

Perhaps he was only seeing differently and was so calm this year because Baekhyun wasn’t the type to try and be a character that was a real creature. He didn’t try to be a werewolf or a shapeshifter, nor a demon, but he simply wanted to be a  _ kitty _ and he’d been screaming his head off about being a kitty for weeks, so Chanyeol was sure the baby vampire’s mind was set.

Baekhyun ended up getting his way, although the costume he allowed the others to take him shopping for was  _ not _ appropriate and they’d made big changes to it.

In the end, Baekhyun wore a skintight black jumpsuit, the material wasn’t leather but had the shine of it, complete with an attached black tail.

His beloved didn’t like the plain black cat ears though, so his favorite dress up pink ones were chosen along with a long sleeved pink, leopard printed top to go over the tight jumpsuit because it made Chanyeol feel better and Baekhyun said  _ I need more colors!  _

And yet, even with all the changes to the costume, Baekhyun was still the prettiest newborn and the whiskers painted on his face would forever convince him of it.

“Daddy! Is that - are those-” Baekhyun gasped and threw a dramatic hand to his lips before cuddling under his arm nervously, looking around Minseok’s place wearily.

“You’ll be fine, lovely,” Chanyeol soothed, petting down his spine as the baby vampire cuddled under his heavy embroidered jacket - Baekhyun wanted him to be a king, so he’d done anything he wanted - “You can handle a few humans.” 

Baekhyun didn’t have bloodlust for them, but the little one still worried he would after he’d overheard Kyungsoo talking about a newborn having a blood fueled rage a few weeks prior. 

“They’re likely for feeding,” Chanyeol continued with a hand over the curve of his spine to lead him around the room, “So even if you did something, it would be okay. See, feeding for them is euphoric, and so long as no venom is given they’ll be fine.” 

Baekhyun ooed, grabbing onto Chanyeol's belt in order to steer him towards the refreshments to grab a cookie making the elder vampire laugh and kiss the side of his face for attention.

But once Baekhyun had his attention on all the snacks it was unlikely he’d pay attention to him other than to lean into the kisses as he chewed at his snack.

“Who’s this cat?”

Chanyeol laughed and looked up at Jinsoo, an associate from back in the day. He’d never considered the other a friend, Chanyeol hadn’t been the most friendly back then. “This is Baekhyun, my beloved. Say  _ hi,  _ kitty cat.” 

With a mouth full of cookies, Baekhyun gave a smile that reached his eyes.

“You found him recently?” Jinsoo asked kindly, eyeing the newborn.

“About a year ago, little kitten wandered right over,” Chanyeol teased, pecking Baekhyun’s hair and looking around the room. He met eyes with Yixing and the other nodded his head and waved him over.

“Oh,” Chanyeol mumbled, releasing Baekhyun’s waist to look down at him, “Xing wants me, you want to eat more snacks?”

With chipmunk cheeks full of snacks, Baekhyun nodded and stood to his toes with pouty eyes, obviously trying to sway him to let him stay and eat all the cookies he could see.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” 

Chanyeol chewed his lip in thought and sent Jinsoo a nod, “I’ll be right back. Two minutes.” 

Baekhyun barely even nodded, eyes bigger than his stomach as he grabbed more treats.

He then turned to walk over to his clan, Yixing was instantly grabbing his coat and looking excited, “Have you heard?”

“What?” 

“Apparently, there may be some adjustments underway. Junmyeon has been researching Baekhyun’s condition and believes that there may be a way to bring the fangs out the rest of the way. As you’ve said, he hasn’t really experienced bloodlust, so we believe maybe the fangs are retracted because he's never truly had an instinctual need for them.” 

It made sense, Baekhyun’s fangs barely poked out below his natural teeth line, they were too short and sat out in a way they’d easily be mistaken for normal canines.

There was only one problem with the thought. 

“Would it hurt?” Chanyeol asked.

“Well,” Yixing tapped his fingers against the side of his glass and that made Chanyeol quickly conclude the answer, “Seeing as we’d need to spark a bloodlust then-“

“Then no,” Chanyeol said firmly, shaking his head, “Absolutely not. I won’t lose him to a blind rage, and Baekhyun is not skilled enough to be able to hide what he is, he’d go crazy and be left to his own devices until found again.  _ No.”  _

“Chanyeol..” The other stressed and Chanyeol shook his head, taking a step back.

“I won’t spend those years without him.” Chanyeol added firmly.

Yixing clicked his tongue with something akin to disappointment in his eyes and Chanyeol snapped, rolling his neck and clenching his fingers, “Listen. You don’t get it. You and Junmyeon found each other so fucking soon into eternity and I was left crawling through brothels and bars, I won’t go back to that.. that  _ loneliness _ , okay? Not knowing where he is - not knowing if he’s safe and okay. I just- I won’t  _ \- I won’t.”  _

Chanyeol didn’t give the other any time to retort before spinning around and walking away with an angry tick. One that got even angrier when he noticed that the snack table his beloved had been obsessing over was now empty. 

He cursed under his breath and felt he was tunnel vision because of the pure anger running through him. He just wanted Baekhyun, that really wasn't so much to ask for and now he was pissed. 

What happened to Jinsoo watching him? Fuck. He hadn’t told Baekhyun where he’d been going, likely the baby vampire got confused.

Chanyeol was being led out of the party, away from everyone and the annoying music, letting his angry vision lead his way.

The way led all the way to his newborn and by then Chanyeol was pulling his hair and ready to lose his fucking humanity if not having spotted Baekhyun exactly when he did.

_ “Baby!”  _ He yelled, walking up the steps to someone’s porch across the street, relief pouring from his tone.

Baekhyun’s head popped up from where he was sitting on the cement porch and his face was covered in blue tears.

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun, what’s wrong? Beloved,” Chanyeol rushed to his knees to cup his face and brush his tears away.

The newborn's lip trembled as he flew forward to grasp Chanyeol's top, “I-I didn’t like him, an-and didn’t know where you were -  _ sorry!” _

“Sh, no. No, sweet kitten,” Chanyeol murmured, tugging Baekhyun’s hands out of his collar to hold them, “I’m not mad you left. I’m not mad.” 

_ I was until I saw you crying. _

“My.. my shirt.. was trying to find daddy and.. and man grabbed it and I came to hide here,” Baekhyun cried, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Chanyeol had been too worried to notice, but Baekhyun’s shirt at his shoulder was torn, and instantly he was growling and filled with rage. 

But he wasn’t stupid. He knew it was more likely the vampire had realized their mistake and was long gone by now. They’d probably figured it to be a free newborn to take until Baekhyun was yelling for him.

“Well, you hid so well,” Chanyeol sighed, trying to keep his anger down, “So well, now let's go home, what do you say, baby boy?” 

Baekhyun couldn't have nodded faster in his life, grasping his sleeve and pressing into his chest. 

“Daddy. I don’t like Halloween anymore.” 

_ “Fuck. I hate Halloween,” _ Chanyeol whispered to himself, holding Baekhyun’s head to his chest

***

Chanyeol didn’t know whether or not to bring up what Yixing told him to Baekhyun. 

On one hand, it was the newborn's own choice, and he knew how badly Baekhyun was beginning to want to be a “real vampire,” despite the fact having large fangs didn’t give him that title.

But, on the other hand, Chanyeol was a selfish bastard. He didn’t think he could survive without Baekhyun around. 

He couldn’t consider the outcomes of Baekhyun being forced into a blood lust without tearing up, because he knew it could take years for a baby vampire to come back from the blood fueled rage. 

Baekhyun didn’t have the skills. He had no concept of hiding what he was. It wasn’t like he could smirk and lure victims at bars like other newborns could, because he was much too instinctual. He would bite in front of whoever, wherever he was.

And then he would be  _ killed. _

Chanyeol grasped the bridge of his nose to calm himself down at the thought. He’d been thinking all day about how he could teach Baekhyun to disguise himself and get victims in hopes that he would  _ never  _ need to know those things - but it was a precaution if the babe  _ did  _ want to go through with it.

But that was a reason why Chanyeol didn’t want to even mention it. If he didn’t give Baekhyun the choice then the newborn would be  _ no wiser. _

His eyes teared up as he shifted in the bathtub with a sigh. For the past hour he’d been hiding out in here to think, so he wasn’t all that surprised when the doorknob began to rattle.

Baekhyun wasn’t known for his patience.

The baby vampire was more known for his kind, puppy dog eyes - identical to the pair that were peering around the edge of the door and making Chanyeol smile.

“I can see you, princeling.” 

Baekhyun giggled breathily, shoving the door open to squeeze into the marble bathroom, he was wearing one of Chanyeol’s long robes so it dragged across the floor and got caught on the door.

Instead of being upset the babe yanked at the expensive garnet when it was stuck, Chanyeol chuckled at the angry noise Baekhyun made.

“Oh goodness, did my beloved wake up in a bad mood?” 

“I want a bath  _ too,  _ daddy…” Baekhyun complained, opting to untie the robe instead of fussing over it longer.

Chanyeol raised a brow when he was greeted with smooth, naked skin because he knew he’d seen Baekhyun pass out in his pajamas earlier. 

“You're being naughty, as usual.” Chanyeol drawled, snickering as he sat up and put a hand over the edge of the babe. 

“I’m only naughty when I want daddy to give me  _ special  _ play time.” Baekhyun argued with a pout to his lips, “Tell me I’m not  _ always  _ naughty! That’s a lie, daddy!”

It was a lie, but Chanyeol quite liked to see Baekhyun get fussy over it.

“Okay, so sometimes I stretch the truth a bit,” Chanyeol amended with a laugh, collecting Baekhyun’s waist when the smaller one climbed into the tub. “But that’s why you’re here to correct me, isn’t it?” 

“No. I’m here to give you lots of love, hugs, and kisses.” 

Chanyeol got choked up although this was something Baekhyun said often. The newborn was just a bundle of explosions of love, so he shouldn’t feel so pressured suddenly.

But he  _ did _ considering what he’d recently been thinking about.

“Th.. That’s amusing, dear.” Chanyeol stumbled, wetting Baekhyun’s hair with his palm, “Because if I recall correctly I believe it is my job to give you all the love in the world.” 

“We can share the work!” Baekhyun cooed, turning to rest his nose against Chanyeol's with a melodic giggle and curious hands searching the elder’s waist, “Half the time Baekhyun gives kisses and half the time Chanyeol can! Sharing is  _ caring!”  _

“That sounds like a good arrangement, my love.” 

“Yup…” Baekhyun scrunched his nose up before he was smiling wide and abruptly cupping his face, “Now it’s time to make love, because I  _ said so!”  _

“Well, you  _ are  _ the boss, baby boy.” 

***

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol watched the newborn twist and look at him, but almost as quickly as he'd looked Baekhyun was going back to his tablet with a small grin and his blanket pulled up to his chin.

The elder snorted, “Baekhyunnie.” 

The baby vampire flopped back onto his back leading the other to burst into chuckles as Baekhyun blinked cutely up at him from the rug. “Daddy!”

With a laugh, Chanyeol reached down to collect him, pulling him up and onto the couch. Baekhyun instantly whined for a kiss, snuggling his cheek into the elders with a cheesy grin.

“My beautiful boy.” Chanyeol cooed, pecking his peachy lips and collecting his knees to lay into his lap, “Love you.” 

_ “Love ya!”  _

“Love ya,” The elder snickered although his eyes were fond as he pressed lips to the center of Baekhyun’s forehead and pet his back. “Let me talk to you, baby.” 

He’d been debating on this for the past few days, but after getting many calls from Yixing, he did feel bad for his behavior at the party. Not necessarily for how defensive he was, but for how aggressive he’d made himself seem.

“Kay!”

“Kay,” Chanyeol mimicked under his breath.

Baekhyun’s hair was getting abnormally long, hitting the top of his spine when he stared up at Chanyeol like this, wide eyed and fiddling with the softness of his shirt. 

It reminded him of his nightmare, Baekhyun’s hair had been long then too - but he stopped himself short because that’s all it was,  _ a nightmare.  _

And he didn’t need to concern himself with false truths.

“Hypothetically,” Chanyeol murmured, “If there were a way you could get… big teeth, would you want it?  _ Hypothetically.”  _

Baekhyun gasped really loud, shifting out of his lap in order to climb to his knees and bounce on them while holding the back of the couch, “Want! Want! I’ll bite like Yeollie! Bite and be  _ super _ scary!” 

Chanyeol expected such an answer and took a huge unneeded breath, gathering one of Baekhyun’s toys from the ground to give to the smaller in order to turn his attention from bouncing on the couch and instead to obsessing over the toy.

“What if… what if the only way was for you to… be  _ alone _ for a while. To find your own way.” 

“With daddy?” Baekhyun wondered with a tilt of his head to the side like an owl.

“No. Alone. By yourself, for a few years.” 

He’d expected screaming disapproval because he knew Baekhyun well and the newborn couldn’t even handle being alone for an hour before he came to snuggle into Chanyeol's side while the elder slept.

Baekhyun rarely left rooms if others were in them and actively searched for people if left alone in one for more than a few minutes.

_ Baekhyun _ and  _ alone _ didn’t fit together.

And it showed in the way Baekhyun instantly started shutting down, but not in the bursting of tears or stutters.

His eyes showed it all as they looked at Chanyeol and his hands clenched in his lap, squeezing his doll. 

Baekhyun’s shoulders met his ears as he pulled them up and he shook his head adamantly. “Not before - not like before!  _ Not like before!”  _

Chanyeol was pouncing on him, gathering and shushing instantly, met with a bunch of muffled  _ not like before’s  _ into his chest. 

He shouldn’t have even mentioned it. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t want to go back to a time like it had been at the orphanage. 

Nobody to take care of him, nobody to let him know he was wanted and loved. Walking around like a mindless person to attend to tasks thoughtlessly with little interactions.

Chanyeol must be a  _ dull _ vampire to have brought this up to someone still so recently turned and unable to separate his human life and vampire one.

He wasn’t one to talk when his past influenced his decisions every day.

“I’m sorry. Sh, I didn’t mean it. Of course you’ll be staying. Darling beloved, cheer up. Cheer up. You’ll be staying right here.” 

He’d only felt it was unfair not to give Baekhyun a choice, and he’d had the highest of hopes the smaller wouldn’t accept because he was clingy, but he didn’t mean to upset him this much.

The thought of Baekhyun leaving for a while scared him this badly. But Chanyeol could hardly picture it anyway. He couldn’t picture his beloved rampaging through cities or even being able to enchant or seduce in order to feed.

Baekhyun’s cuteness was his survival now, his innocence helped him, but when left all alone he would be forced to be a predator, to lure and whisper inappropriate things to humans in order to pull them away from crowds.

Baekhyun couldn't do that. 

There was no way he could lean against a wall and promise lewd things as Chanyeol had done in the 1900’s in order to feed.

No. Baekhyun would mindlessly try to feed in public and be lured into his own death with the promise of blood.

Chanyeol couldn't allow that to happen, never could he handle that, and he also would never trap his beloved who was filled with bloodlust in a basement in chains for years until it reversed.

People had done it before in order to still see their blood lusted beloveds - lock them up.

That would be too much torture for Chanyeol to witness, the world was no longer so cruel to force him to do such a thing as feed his mate as if a wild animal and throw humans into the basement to be drained.

There would be no softness, he wouldn’t be able to hold Baekhyun as he did now, to smell the strawberry scent of his hair and cradle him, or play with toys and earn a million gorgeous smiles.

Baekhyun would just think of him as meat and want to drain him, eyes red with fierceness and a walking danger to ceven his eternal mate. 

“Can you see me clearly? Are you back, my little love?” Chanyeol asked, hands gathering pale cheeks and smoothing thumbs below Baekhyun’s eyes to catch drying venom. “Can you believe how idiotic I’m being today to have asked you such a thing? I must be an idiot, right? You can call me a fool, Baekhyun.” 

It was a mean word and he knew his baby vampire wouldn’t, and Baekhyun didn’t.

He just sniffled and pouted his lips with a forgiving kiss, fingers clutching so tight to Chanyeol's collar that if they had normal blood running through them they’d be turning white instead of pink. 

“Alright, dearest. Okay, that’s enough,” Chanyeol mused, his lap filled with Baekhyun and he had to adjust his seating in order to accommodate the smaller, “Only love for the rest of the day, right?” 

_ “For always I only want love.”  _

Chanyeol laughed at the wet words into his hair, running his fingers over Baekhyun’s soft bottom seeing as the baby was kneeling between his legs, “Of course, now come begin counting and collecting your kisses, because we just have to reach a million for the day.” 

**EXTRA:**

Taking Baekhyun to the park seemed like a nice thing to do. 

The baby vampire was excited to get out and play some, because they still tended to spend most of their time indoors purely due to Baekhyun’s personality.

In the eyes of humans he would seem strange clearly being an adult and clinging to Chanyeol like he had no concept of personal space.

So Chanyeol had finally found the time to take him out when nobody was out. It was past midnight and the streetlights were the only lights circling the park, so it was difficult for him to read his book, but that was alright considering his vision was better than the average humans.

It was worth it to listen out for Baekhyun’s excited breathing and the playground equipment jostling ever so slightly under his weight.

The babe spent a good half hour just on the swings alone before he hopped off to run around the park, only swinging by to say  _ I’m checking in with daddy!  _ because Chanyeol requested he make sure to let him know he was okay every once in a while.

Baekhyun received a kiss every time, so it was obvious the little one wasn’t bothered by his request to come to the picnic table he was waiting for him at. 

Now that Chanyeol thought about it… it had been a good few minutes since he’d heard any sort of running feet or yells for him to  _ look at me, daddy!  _

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol closed his old book up to tuck into the inside of his coat, standing from the table to search the playground, “Baek? Baby boy?”

He pursed his lips at the lack of response and followed the pull in his chest past the sandbox into the line of trees that lined the back portion of the park.

“Baekhyun…” The elder caught eyes on the sight of the bright yellow raincoat Baekhyun was wearing, the younger was crouched down beside a tree with his back towards him.

“Beloved?” Chanyeol called loudly, “My love, what do you have there?” 

Baekhyun turned to look at him with his chocolate eyes wide, standing to his feet, “Daddy! Daddy, look! I got ‘em!” 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and quickly approached him to see what was in the baby vampires hands, immediately groaning and laying his hand on his head, “Baby…” 

“I’m gonna eat it up!” Baekhyun huffed, “Just like daddy! I’m a real predator now!” 

Well, he was certainly a predator to helpless  _ chipmunks  _ apparently, because the little one in his grip was squirming around like crazy and trying to bite his fingers.

“Oh  _ dear,  _ we don’t eat pests like this, it could be diseased, and the blood tastes horrible…” Chanyeol ranted, “Put that thing down, baby! And didn’t I tell you not to try to bite things?”

“I didn’t bite ‘em…  _ yet!” _

“I told you not to pick up random animals.” 

“You said no biting squirrels anymore,” Baekhyun huffed, sticking his nose up in the air, “You said  _ nothin’  _ bout biting chipmunks, daddy! They’re different,  _ duh.”  _

Chanyeol opened his mouth to ready a scold but fell short.. because he  _ had  _ only said squirrels. 

He sighed, grabbed the bridge of his nose, and used his other hand to grab Baekhyun’s coat. “What am I going to do with you, my little feral vampire? Must you try to eat everything?” 

Baekhyun giggled and latched onto his back, forcing Chanyeol to give him a piggyback ride before pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek and playing with his hair, “Daddy should just love me to  _ bits!”  _

“Oh trust me, princeling. Daddy does love you to bits  _ and  _ pieces. Baby fangs and all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
